Eternal Sailor Moon
by shadow82
Summary: A Sailor Moon Expansion which takes place two years after the end of Sailor Stars. This version of the story will remain incomplete. I have actually been rewriting it so but I will leave this here for the time being
1. A New Danger! Part 1: Inner Senshi

Begin PARobot Block

AUTHOR: Shadow82

TITLE: Eternal Sailor Moon

PART: 1

PARTTITLE: A New Danger Part 1: Inner Senshi

CATEGORY: Series

COMMENT: A new series, taking place two years after Sailor Stars...

End PARobot Block

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

ETERNAL SAILOR MOON

CHAPTER 1: A NEW DANGER! Part 1: Inner Senshi

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

The sun's glistening rays of light slowly fell upon the waking city of Tokyo. As the city becomes alive, the rays soon find there way inside the second story window of a house in the Juuban district of Tokyo. They slowly creep into the room, revealing a young woman sprawled out in her bed with her sheets thrown around her form.

The woman has long blond hair, which is wrapped into two balls, and is settled on her bed. As the rays finally touch her, they reveal a long slender body, which they soon begin to slowly creep upon. Her eyes flutter briefly as these same rays graze upon them. She slowly rolls to her side, to escape them and remain in her restless sleep. Her ruby red lips utter a barely audible name, Mamo-chan.

From the corner of the room, a small black feline enters the ajar door. It's black tail swishing from side to side as her red eyes stare down upon the girl. As the sun's rays strike the cats face a gleam can be seen from the golden crescent moon on its forehead. The cat soon hops onto the bed and hears the low moans of the young woman. Surprisingly the cat spoke aloud.

"Poor Usagi." The feline said softly. "Still dreaming of Mamoru." Her head turns and looks towards the desk where letters laid scattered all around. "His letters became shorter and less frequent as the weeks went on. It's been nearly a month since she last received a letter from him." She sighed and turned back to Usagi, who now had small tears glistening down her cheek. "Usagi-chan, its time to wake up."

Usagi slowly murmurs before waking up, tears still rolling down her face, and as her blue eyes gaze upon the feline. Unlike when she was younger, she had matured greatly since then, and now wasn't too cranky when waking up.

"Come on Usagi-chan, its your first day of being a Junior in High School, you don't want to be late."

Usagi slowly wiped the sleep and tears from her face, before letting out a soft yawn. "I don't feel like going to school today Luna, can't I just sleep a little longer."

Luna sighed, "No Usagi, now get up and get ready."

Usagi, uncharacteristically decided not to argue, but instead mopily went towards the bathroom. Luna shook her head before following behind her.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Far from the light presented by the Solar System's star, a large dark planet quietly emerges from the shadows behind Pluto. It enormous size can relatively compare to that of the planet Jupiter. There is no light emanating or breaking through to the surface of the planet as it relinquishes a dark aura about it.

Before long a beam of black light shatters the still tranquility of the system. The ray easily bypasses the other planets in the system before striking its intended target, the Earth.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Usagi slowly walks along the street. Her first day back at school was as expected. Her Literature teacher, Professor Omoshiroku, gave them a two-page essay to write on what they did over summer vacation. She sighed and began to walk a little faster.

"USAGI-CHAN, HOLD UP!" A voice called from behind.

Usagi slowly stopped and turned back to see a young woman her age running towards her. The girl has golden blond hair, which falls below her waist, and is tied in a red bow. She is wearing a deep blue skirt and white blouse with a blue bow holding a deep blue and red kerchief, which is customary for her to wear to school and matches the outfit which Usagi was wearing. The girl soon skidded to a stop in front of Usagi before leaning over to regain her breath.

"Hi Minako." Usagi responded lowly.

"Hey Usagi, what's the matter?" Minako got out as she stood straight up again, her sky blue eyes sparkling as the rays of the sun struck them.

"Nothing, Mina-chan." Usagi shrugged off, "I just don't feel well today, that's all."

"Ok then, want to go to the game center and play the new Sailor V game?" Minako asks with a bright grin on her face. Usagi though shakes her head no causing Minako to frown and stare her in the eyes. "Usagi-chan, your turning down the new Sailor V game, now I definitely know there's something wrong with you. Come on, split the beans and tell me what's wrong. Is it Mamoru?"

Usagi burst into tears, throwing herself into Minako who gently comforts her and strokes her hair.

"Come on, let's head over to Mako-chan's to talk. I'm pretty sure everyone else is there right now." Mina looks down towards Usagi, who nods. They both begin to move in the direction of Makato's apartment.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Down the street a few blocks ahead of Minako and Usagi, another young woman, with long flowing raven black hair slowly walks down the street. Her clothing comprised of another school uniform, however unlike the two behind her, would look more like a business suit, which consisted of a light gray jacket and deep gray skirt, if it didn't have the gray and crimson kerchief held on by the crimson bow as well as the long knee length socks she wore. Her deep blue eyes seemed to be drifting off as she thought about what she had been doing during the summer, knowing that she couldn't put half the things she did into the paper.

She looks towards the sky when a sudden black beam shoots across it. Her mind is suddenly on fire as she feels a dark energy pulsing from it. She leans against a nearby wall before sinking to her knees from the enduring pain her mind and body begins to feel. Pain is her last thought before she falls into a deep painful unconsciousness, her briefcase, that was held in her hand, slid across the ground. The name on it reading, Rei Hino.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Minako and Usagi slowly walk down the street when they notice the black streak of energy shooting across the sky. Both suddenly fill a chill up their spines, before turning to each other and looking back towards the sky.

"I think we better talk to the others about this." Usagi said as Minako opened the communicator on her wrist.

"Rei, Ami, Mako, I think I just felt a disturbance. We need to meet pronto." Her only reply was static, "Rei, Ami, Mako, can you hear me?" She still got nothing but static before she turned back to Usagi. " I can't get a hold of them, let's get to Mako-chan's and get to the bottom of this."

"Right," Usagi nodded before they both raced off in the direction towards Makato's.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Another young woman, dressed in the same garb as Usagi and Minako, soon races to the side of Rei. She quickly brushes a strand of her shoulder length blue hair from her face as she grabs the girl's shoulders and begins to try and shake her awake, her aqua blue eyes filled with concern.

Rei's eyes slowly open to stare into the face of the person staring down upon her. "Ami-chan," she says in soft whisper, did you feel that?"

Ami's eyes soften as she nods and turns her head to another taller woman dressed in the same garb as herself. "Mako-chan, she's awake, help me get her to your apartment."

Makoto, when compared to them is at least a few inches taller than them. Her greens eyes stare towards them with concern as she leans down and help to support Rei on her shoulders, blowing a strand of her brown hair from her face, which is held by a green barrette into a ponytail in the back.

Ami and Makoto, soon lead Rei into the apartment building across the street.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

On the outskirts of the city a lone motorcycle races towards its center. The riders face can't be identified though by his form and muscular physique, the biker is clearly identified as a male. The biker soon revs his bike up and adds more gas to speed towards Tokyo. He enters the city and stops when he feels a dark energy. The biker then notices a beam of light streak across the sky.

"I guess I'm in the right place," he says as he looked around, his voice very deep and also quite quiet. "There is a disturbance in the shadow and the light. The time must be drawing near for some actions to take place. I must prevent them at all costs."

With those words, the biker speeds off, deeper into the heart of Tokyo.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

The beam soon stops at a deserted alleyway and from it a silver orb can be seen. The orb suddenly begins to draw in the electrical energy from around it, causing power shortages and blackouts in parts of the city.

As the orb fills with it's required amount of energy, it begins to expand in a large humanoid shape. It then begins to form into something else as well. It grows a long reptilian tail and sprouts wings similar to a bird of prey. It head takes on the form of a lion's head, which releases a loud roar as its stops growing. It takes a step forward, it feet are like that of a hawk, talons ripping the pavement under it.

"Seek, recover, learn, destroy." The creature repeats to itself before disappearing into the shadows of the alley.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Usagi and Minako soon arrive at Mako's apartment building. Both rush inside and literally slam into Mako's door, once getting on the floor she lives on.

They can hear Makoto's voice from inside the door as she moves over to open it and watches them both fall flat on their faces.

"Mina, Usagi, this isn't the time for your hijincks. Rei seems really out of it and we felt something dark brush past us." Mako says as a sweat drop forms on her already shaking head.

"Hey we didn't intend to slam into your door and………what do mean Rei's out of it? Did something happen to her?" Usagi says as she slowly stands up, pushing Mina off of her as she does so.

"Look for yourself." Mako points out as she motions to where Ami is tending over Rei.

"REI-CHAN!" Minako cried out as she flipped Usagi over her and rushed over to Rei and Ami, checking on her condition causing Mako to shake her head once more and get several more sweat drops as she sighs.

Usagi slowly stood up, rubbing her rear, and then moving towards Rei as Makoto closed the door. "How's Rei-chan?" she asked wearily.

Ami looked towards both Usagi and Minako. "She's just exhausted, I think it has to do with that dark disturbance Mako-chan and I felt. It sent a chills through my spine."

"You guys felt it to," Usagi asked surprised only to receive a nod from Ami and Mako.

"Uhhh……what happened." Rei said as she opened her eyes and began to try to get up only to feel an incredibly intense headache forcing her head back down.

"You fell out on the street earlier." Mako started as she began to head towards the kitchen, "I'm going to get you some water and aspirin. I'll be right back."

Rei looked up at everyone. " How long was I unconscious?"

"About an hour. Mako-chan and I saw you fall from the window and we rushed down there immediately. What happened?"

"Yeah Rei, what happened to you?" Usagi asked eagerly curious.

"I don't know. I was walking over here when suddenly I felt this dark and evil presence. It consumed me and then my body was suddenly filled with pain. The next thing I remember is waking up here and seeing all you guys around me."

Mako suddenly ran back into the room. "Guys flip on the T.V., "

Usagi, grabbed the remote and turned the Television on, which was showing a special news report on the television.

"Now a special report, people living in the Juuban District of Tokyo should stay in their houses as a unknown creature is attacking the district. I repeat an unknown creature………."

Usagi turned to the others. "We need to get down there immediately. Rei maybe you should sit this one out."

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, I mean, you should get your rest."

"I said I was fine Odango-baka, now come on and lets go."

Usagi jaw drops as the others rush out the apartment. She gets her wits back about her before she too follows in pursuit.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

A shadowy figure slowly moves across the rooftops taking into observation everything that he surveyed of the creature's damage. He was in the right place all right, which meant his mission and what he was seeking would soon be within his reach.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

The creature soared across the sky before lashing its tail out, striking a nearby lamppost, and cutting it in half. It then turned and spotted a few jewelry stores before landing. It started to head towards them, checking to see if the item it was looking for would be in there.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Usagi and the others soon approached where the monster had been attacking. It left behind it a long trail of chaos and destruction as fire hydrants were damaged and there water was being sprayed out all over the place, while cars burned and exploded from damage they had under taken.

"Come on guys we got to transform and stop this thing." Minako yelled as she pulled out her henshin stick. "Nobody's around, let's do this. VENUS CRYSTAL POWER……….."

Rei soon followed her lead raising her stick into the air, "MARS CRYSTAL POWER………"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER……….." Ami cried raising her henshin stick only to be followed behind by Makoto.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER………"

All of them soon cried out "……MAKE-UP!"

Soon flashes of blue, green, yellow, and red light flashed around each of the teenagers and soon standing in their place were Super Senshi, ready to do battle against a new enemy. They all turn to Usagi as she holds up her Eternal Moon Article.

"MOON…….ETERNAL……..MAKE-UP!"

Usagi raises the compact into the air as white light flashes around her body and in her place standing tall and proud is the Senshi of the Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon.

"OK guys, let's go." Sailor Moon calls out looking towards the other senshi.

"Right," The other senshi call out before following Sailor Moon towards their new enemy and quite possibly…..there destruction…………………..

To be continued……


	2. A New Danger! Part 2: Outer Senshi

Begin PARobot Block

AUTHOR: Shadow82

TITLE: Eternal Sailor Moon

PART: 2

PARTTITLE: A New Danger! Part 2: Outer Senshi

CATEGORY: Series

COMMENT: A new series, taking place two years after Sailor Stars...

End PARobot Block

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

ETERNAL SAILOR MOON

CHAPTER 2: A NEW DANGER! Part 2: Outer Senshi

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

The creature went through the jewelry store and finding that the object it sought after wasn't there. It turned raising a closed fist to a wall, which began to vibrate before the creature let out an ear piercing, screech. The wall at which the attack was directed upon exploded, sending pieces of concrete and shrapnel flying everywhere.

The creature blinked before heading out the hole and towards the next store. Under his talons that he used to walk with, the cracking and crunching of broken glass was heard as it moved forward. Its feline eyes gazed at everything in perspective as it let out a roar, which soon changed into a devastating screech.

As the creature walked through the streets it tossed anything and everything that got in his way. Lampposts, telephones, and bike racks, were thrown through different buildings and cars, setting off their silence piercing noise. The creature, through this, soon arrived at the next jewelry store in view.

It soon began to spread its wing as it let out a loud roar which quickly metamorphosized into its screech. Not only were the windows to the jewelry store shattered, but also the windows and windshields to nearby cars and buildings cracked before the crashing and exploding of glass was heard all around. The creature gave a dark smile and began to move forward into the building.

"Hold it right there!" The creature stopped upon hearing the sound. It turned slightly to see five women in sailor type outfits.

It turned completely around to face them, noticing that there was one standing ahead of the pack. Her long golden hair hung from two balls atop her head. She had long, white, arm length gloves and knee high, boot. Her skirt was colored yellow, red, and blue and she had pink, round shoulder sleeves. On her back two pair of white wings hung as well as on the locket on her chest.

"For love and justice, I'm the pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon. In place of the moon, I'll punish you!" The girl cried out as the creature just stood staring. After a couple of seconds the creature turned and ignored them.

"I'll take care of this one Sailor Moon. Over here Scum face!" The creature turned to face another senshi. This one had long flowing raven black hair and a fiery red fuku on.

"You're not going anywhere, MARS……FLAME…….SNIPER!" The senshi, Mars, held out her right hand where flames formed a bow, while she pulled back with her left arm forming a flaming arrow. She took careful and quick aim before firing the flaming energy towards the creature. The creature took the attack and then stared at them at it felt as if nothing struck.

"What?" Mars cried out in surprise.

"Let me try this, Mars." Another senshi spoke up. Her brown hair was tied up in the back by a green barrette and she was wearing a green fuku. "JUPITER…OAK..EVOLUTION!" She spun her body as green leaves of electrical energy shot forth from her. The creature took the attack in the same spot, taking a slight step back but still standing tall, though it's teeth begin to show as it stared at the Senshi.

"Hey Mercury why don't we team up on this thing." One of the last two senshi said. Her golden hair held a red bow in the back as her orange fuku.

"I'm with you Venus," Mercury responded. Her short, shoulder length blue hair, along with the blue mini-skirt of her fuku began blowing in the breeze of the wind. "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

Streams of water begin to shoot up around Mercury's form as a Harp formed from the water. Her hands gracefully begin to pluck and stroke the chords, initiating the attack against the creature.

"VENUS…." Energy began to form in Venus' hands before coursing across her lips, "….LOVE AND BEAUTY…." She then brought her hand to her face blowing a kiss out which formed into a heart in her palm, before spiraling around her, "……SHOCK!" The energy then shot from around her and towards the creature.

Venus' attack soon combined with Mercury's attack and struck the creature at the same point the other attacks had. With a roar of pain the creature fell back, in obvious pain.

"Now Sailor Moon," Mars shouted.

Sailor Moon nodded before pulling out her Eternal Tier and taking aim at the creature. "SILVERMOON CRYSTAL POWER………"

Before Sailor Moon could finish the words to her attack, the creature took to the sky and slashed down, scratching across the sky and sending a wave of energy at Sailor Moon. Just as Moon was about to take the attack, she was shoved out of the way by Venus who took it and was sent flying backwards. When she stopped, she had been slammed into a car, which was now wrapped around her body from the force of the impact.

Before the others could react the creature had landed and stood tall behind Mars and Jupiter. It took both of them in its massive hand and tossed them behind him as if they were two rag dolls. A sickening impact was heard as their bodies slammed through the wall of the building behind them.

"Be careful Sailor Moon, SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Water once again swirled around Mercury's body before she directed the attack towards the creature.

The creature took to the skies only to strike the ground hard as its wings were frozen on to its body. The creature stood, extremely pissed, and with incredible catlike speed, was upon Mercury in a matter of mili-moments. It gripped her waist before slamming her into the ground. She let out a scream before her body went limp. The creature then turned to face it last opponent and began to move slowly towards her. Its eyes becoming blood red as it began to stalk towards its prey.

Sailor Moon slowly began to back away from the creature, unsure on what to do. The creature, though, was quite sure on what it wanted and rushed Sailor moon grabbing her and running into a nearby wall and holding her there. The savageness of the creature was all too apparent and at that point Sailor Moon began to struggle with all her might. Neither the creature nor Sailor Moon noticed others were watching this battle in the distance.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Hidden atop an undisturbed building, two silent figures, hidden in the shadows, watched the battle commencing from afar. As each senshi fell, they did nothing but wait and observe. As Sailor Moon was rammed into the building both prepared for action, standing tall and preparing for an all out attack.

One, who was taller than the other and had shorter hair by the silhouette that could be seen from her shadow, slowly closed her hand tighter as she observed the proceedings. Her mind began to wander as she thought about the events that led her to this point.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

A few hours ago a young woman slowly brings her red sports car to a halt in front of a concert hall in downtown Tokyo. Her bluish eyes observe her surroundings as she leans back in the front seat. She runs a hand through her short sandy blond hair as she looks towards the door of the hall. She soon cuts off the engine to her car and leans her head back to stare at the sky.

A sudden breeze blows through the open windows of her car and through her hair. Seconds later the passenger side door to her car opens and another lovely woman steps into it. She has long aqua green, which matches her aqua green eyes. She gently places her violin in the back seat before turning to her the other girl.

"How was your day, Haruka?" The girl asked as she places a hand through her green hair.

Haruka turned to her friend and long time partner, before starting the car up. "It was fine Michiru." She answered, though not fully attentive.

"Haruka, what's wrong?"

"The winds are rough today." Haruka said, as she shifted her car into drive.

"As well as the seas." Michiru gave in response before looking towards the direction of the ocean.

Before Haruka could respond to Michiru's comment, a black beam of energy shot across the sky. Haruka, not saying another word placed the car into drive and sped off in the direction of the beam.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

On the other side of town, a young girl, with short lavender hair and deep purple eyes, slowly walked home from school. It was her first day in the ninth grade and she was already loaded down with homework and other things to do.

She sighed as she shifted her brown book bag on her back. She soon passed a building where a sign caught her eyes. A brand new bookstore was going to be opening a few blocks down the street and to top it off one of her favorite authors were going to be there for the grand opening.

She studied the date and noticed it was going to be opening in a few weeks. She let out a small smile when suddenly a dark foreboding feeling over came her body. Her hand clutched her chest as she looked towards the sky and noticed a dark beam streak across it.

-_Saturn the darkness is in your heart, embrace it_-

She blinked as the bookbag fell from her shoulders and her knees could no longer support her weight.

_Hotaru_, she thought to herself, _what is wrong with you. Where did that come from?_

She slowly leaned against a building before continuing forward, not knowing where she was going or what was going to happen next.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

In an office in Juuban High School, a young woman slowly leans forward in chair and lowers a cup of herbal tea from her ruby red lips. She moves a hand through her long green hair as she picks up a folder from her desk. Her deep violet eyes skim the pages of the folder before she tosses it to the side with a pile of other papers.

As she let out a long sigh the phone began to ring on her desk. She picked it up and shifted her hair so she could listen to the receiver. "Hello, Setsuna Meioh, Principle of Juuban High School speaking." She listened to the voice on the other end of the phone before hanging up and placing a hand on her head and leaning back. She then turned her chair to face the window that looked out to the schoolyard, and the green grass surrounding the field. Her mind slowly began to ease into the setting when she heard a knock upon her door.

"Come in" She said as she turned her chair back to the front of the desk. She noticed it was only the school's clerk with another file for her to look at.

"Miss Meioh." The young woman said as she handed her the folder. She was dressed in a long green suit and had her long brown hair held into a bun by a barrette that was decorated with what looked like leaves. Her evergreen eyes looked on at her with questioning eyes. "Mr. Summers still hasn't reported in today. Do you want me to put his job up to the board?"

"No," She said as she stood and turned her back to the woman. "I will deal with Mr. Summers when he arrives later today. He called about two minutes ago and said he would be in the city in a few hours. I will wait here till then and talk to him. This at least will give me a chance to catch up on my paper work I have left over from today. Why don't you go ahead and go home Terra, no need in waiting for me. I'll lock up, Go home."

"Yes Miss Meioh." She said before turning the door and leaving.

Setsuna smiled at the young woman that left her room. She was very young and had gotten her position by being good at what she did. At some points, Setsuna felt as if she was in some way connected to their future. She sighed and looked back towards the grass.

As she watched a small butterfly float towards another flower when her mind suddenly began to race as she felt a dark presence. She looked up to notice a dark orb streak across the sky and another wave of darkness washed over her. Her deep purple eyes became lost in the wave of darkness as she fell into her chair.

_What was that?_ She asked herself as she slowly arose to her feet. _A new enemy?_

Setsuna quickly grabbed her coat jacket to her suit and raced out her office to follow the direction the orb went to.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Haruka and Michiru soon arrived at the area where they saw the orb fell and were both soon greeted by the site of destruction and chaos it brought. Cars and buildings were blazing; Michiru and Haruka observed the scene around them. They soon began to cautiously step forward observing everything around them as they went.

"Michiru, call Setsuna, we might need her help on this one." Haruka said lowly as she observed a body lying on the ground. She looked back and saw Michiru on the communicator before looking at the body again and moving towards it.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Setsuna quickly raced through the streets of Tokyo in her dark red sports car. Her communicator suddenly beeped, causing her to slow her car down to answer it.

"Setsuna here" She said softly, as she also kept an eye on the road

"Setsuna, did you feel that strange dark energy earlier and see the black orb across the sky." She heard Michiru's voice on the other end.

"Yes, I'm on my way to where it landed now, after I pick up Hotaru." She replied.

"Haruka and I will meet you here, ok. Out."

Setsuna began to push the gas again when she saw Hotaru leaning against an old abandoned building, clutching her chest. Setsuna stopped the car and quickly rushed towards Hotaru's side. She then moved Hotaru to a position in which the young girl was leaning against her for support.

Hotaru looked up towards Setsuna, her deep violet eyes showing the pain that her weakened body felt. "Setsuna, a great evil has fallen to Earth. We must go and intercept it."

Setsuna nodded. "We already know little one. Your body, though, is in no condition to fight. I'm taking you home. I just hope Haruka and Michiru can handle things without me for a while."

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Haruka knelt down and rolled the body over noticing its frontal portion had been burned and ripped completely off. She averted her eyes just in time to see Michiru walking towards her.

"Setsuna is already on her way, she said she felt the dark energy as……." Her voice trailed off as she noticed the body lying on the ground "My God, Haruka" she said in shock, "What kind of being could have the strength to do this?"

Haruka shook her head as she stood. Before she could say anything, a sudden scream rippled the air as they both felt the release of some sort of energy. Haruka turned as she reached for her henshin stick only to see Michiru doing the same thing. "Let's do it. URANUS CRYSTAL POWER……"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER……"

"MAKE-UP!" they both cried out together.

The Amber colored crystal on top of a stick like device that held it, had inside of it the symbol of the planet Uranus and was held in the hand of Haruka. She held it to the air, which the crystal began to sparkle before she motioned it around her body, creating a blaze of golden light to surround her before it flashed around her form.

In Michiru's hand, was a similar stick with an aquamarine colored crystal on top of it. Inside the crystal itself was the planet symbol of Neptune. She also held it into the air before moving it around her body, causing it to form a column of water around her before an aqua blue light flashed around her form.

When the light faded, Haruka now stood tall in a fuku that had a deep navy blue skirt around it and two golden bows, one on her chest and a larger one at her waist in the back. She had crystal clear sleeves and a navy blue choker around her neck that had a six-pointed star on it. On her hands were wrist length gloves and she wore white boot type, high healed shoes. Michiru, on the other hand, looked much similar except the skirt surrounding her fuku and choker are aquamarine and her bows are blue. Her gloves were a little longer than Uranus' but not as long as the inner senshi's and she wore sandal like pumps for shoes. Both had a heart shaped broche, which were similar to the color of the fuku's they wore.

"Let's go," she said in a low deep voice. With that they both leapt onto the top of a nearby building and began to head towards the scream.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

A sudden scream of pain pulled Haruka out of her thoughts of the past and back to those of the present. Her eyes stared hard towards the creature as her fists slowly clenched tighter. _Where is Setsuna and Hotaru?_ Her mind asked, though her thoughts did not hold the answer.

"Uranus, we can no longer wait on Pluto or Saturn. We must act now or our future queen will die." Michiru's voice said softly.

Sailor Uranus, Haruka, looked towards her partner, "I agree, we must act now or all is lost. Let's go Neptune." She said as she stood upright.

Sailor Neptune, Michiru, nodded and they both leapt from their place of hiding towards the battlefield bellow.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

The creature let out a loud growl that sounded like that of a predator whom was about to deliver the final killing blow to its prey. Its claws glistened in the sunlight as the Moon Princess' blood decorated each of its sharply pointed tips.

Eternal Sailor Moon could barely keep her thoughts straight as her body felt weaker from the loss of blood which she was experiencing from the creature's slash across her chest only seconds earlier. _Mamoru……_ was the thought that entered her head as it raised its claws into the air, and a tear slowly streamed from her eyes. _…I love you….._ She closed her eyes and waited for the final blow.

"WORLD SHAKING!" The creature turned its head only to be greeted by a yellow orb of planet shaped energy. It roared as it was forced to release its grip on Sailor Moon and was flung back a couple of yards. Both, Sailor Moon and the creature looked up as two figures appeared and stood there, eyes narrowed and facing the creature.

The first one, which had obviously released the attack, smiled. She placed her hand on her hip as her closed fist came up a little ways. Her partner, whom was at her side stepped forward, an angry look on her face as her gaze changed from Sailor Moon then to the creature.

"With the blessings of the Planet of the Sea, Neptune. I am the Senshi of the Depths, Sailor Neptune."

The other soon stepped forward, continuing where her partner left off. "And with the blessings of the Planet of the Winds, Uranus. I am the Senshi of the Skies, Sailor Uranus."

The creature growled angrily as they leapt down, Neptune landing next to Sailor Moon, kneeling and Uranus landed besides her standing tall.

"How is she, Neptune?" Uranus asked, not moving her eyes off the creature.

"She's hurt…." She replied checking the wounds, "bad."

Uranus' eyes narrowed as she brought her hand up, "Your going to pay for your damage, World Shaking!"

The planet energy formed in her hand as she closed it to a fist and then struck the ground, releasing the attack. The creature though dodged the attack and began to rush the both of them. The murderous gaze in its eyes was stronger and darker then before.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune cried out as she stood and released the attack. The creature took the attack head on knocking it down, but with incredible recovery time it stood up and charged again. It leapt into the air drawing its arms back for a deadly strike.

"Dead Scream." A whisper came from nowhere and an orb of purple planet shape energy collided with creature knocking it through the wall.

Uranus and Neptune looked up and saw a woman with long green hair and deep purple eyes staring back at them. Her green and red fuku seemed to blow in the wind as she brought a staff shaped like a key down to her side. Rose petals fluttered before her as she shifted her gaze from them back to the creature.

"Pluto." Uranus, whispered. "right on time."

The Senshi of Time leaped down and nodded towards the other two senshi, her body already in a battle stance.

"Sailor Moon, do you think you can finish this creature off?" Uranus asked as she two returned to a battle stance. Moon nodded before slowly standing and staring at the creature. "Good then let's finish it, SPACE SWORD…." Uranus cried out as she pulled out a golden sword "…BLASTER!" She swung her sword in an arc releasing a beam of energy towards the creature, which collided and sent it flying backwards. "NOW SAILOR MOON!"

She nodded before raising her Eternal Tier and combining it with her Eternal Brooch, "SILVERMOON….." White feathers suddenly began to rise up around her form as she held up the tier, which began to erupt with powerful yellow beams of energy. "…CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" The yellow energy then shot from the tier, striking the creature, as it slowly stood up, and exploding around it into a flock of feathers.

The creature let out an agonizing cry before stepping forward angrily. All of the standing Sailor Senshi stared in shock as the creature moved towards them, but suddenly it stopped. The creature cried out a death cry as black bolts of electricity suddenly consumed its body and it disintegrated into a smoking pile of dust. In its place, hovered a glowing silver orb, which then shattered into tiny fragments.

Sailor Moon let out a sigh of relief before collapsing to the ground, from the pain and exhaustion. Uranus knelt down and picked the princess up as Pluto looked around and saw that all the other senshi were equally injured or exhausted from this battle.

"This new enemy is unlike anything we've seen." Pluto said quietly, as she walked over and examined Mercury, whom was still unconscious, but looked a lot better than the other inners did. This said very little.

"Uranus, we're going to need your help," Neptune said as she moved a piece of the metal covering Venus, the car still tightly wrapped around her body.

Uranus nodded before leaning Sailor Moon against one of the walls that was still intact and calling for her Space Sword. "Neptune, move out the way. SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" She said as she raised her sword.

Neptune moved beside Uranus as she released the attack, cutting off the excess parts of the vehicle. She then moved closer and then cut open the other parts of the vehicle that were pinning down Venus. After she was finished Venus' body fell into Neptune's arms. Her fuku was tattered and torn, as well as stained with her blood. This came from the numerous cuts and bruises on her body, where the metal pierced her skin.

"Neptune, place her over with Sailor Moon." Uranus cried as she returned her Space Sword. "I'm going to go check on Jupiter and Mars, join me Pluto?" Pluto nodded as she placed her Garnet Staff besides Moon and placed Mercury next to her as well.

Both of the senshi soon run through the gaping hole of the building the other senshi were thrown into. Uranus immediately notices Mars. "My god…" She says in shock, as she notices that Mars body was near a support pillar for the building. It appears like it has been broken into two, her clothing ripped and torn and her skin blackened by the dirt and dust from the rubble that she was thrown through. Uranus and Pluto gently pick up her body and Uranus eyes catch onto the pillar, which has an indentation from where Mars was thrown into it.

"Pluto take Mars, I'm going after Jupiter. This building won't stay up much longer." Uranus said as she handed Mars over to Pluto before taking off further into the building after Jupiter. Going through another hole inside the building and finding Jupiter covered in rubble at the far end. "Damn…." She says as she begins to dig Jupiter from under the rubble, the sounds of concrete breaking and small fragments of rock falling to the ground.

She hears a loud crack and her head immediately turns towards the pillar, which has began to break down. With the all of her strength she rips Jupiter from the rubble and tosses her over her shoulder before running towards the hole. As she is about to exits the building, there is one final crack signifying the pillar had broken.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

"She's been in their two long." Neptune said, worriedly as she looked at the building. "Pluto stay here and watch the senshi, I'm going in after her."

Neptune not waiting for a reply begins to runs towards the hole, but before she even gets halfway to the building, the sound of something cracking and rocks exploding causes her to stops and seconds later the entire building comes down and her eyes widen in terror at the sight.

"URANUS!" Neptune cries out. She begins a frantic run towards the building but stops as the dust cloud erupts into her face blinding her. She shields her eyes and began to stare into the cloud of dust hopping to catch a glimpse of Uranus.

A hand is slowly placed on her shoulder. Neptune quickly turns her head to see Uranus' hand. Uranus gives off a small smile before nodding to her partner, "Let's go home." She says softly. "We need to get the senshi to Hotaru. I just hope she can heal them."

Neptune smiles at Uranus' touch but it quickly becomes a frown as she mentions Hotaru, "I don't know if that's possible. Hotaru suffered some kind of attack from when that sphere passed. That what took Pluto so long. She took Hotaru home."

Uranus nodded. "Let's hope she feels better," she said as she moved over to where Pluto was waiting, "If not I doubt the Inner Senshi will survive to meet the future."

With those words Uranus and Neptune walked over to where Pluto was. No one noticed that in the shadows there were two pair of eyes watching them. A dark crackle of black electricity shot through the shadow and within seconds any existence of their presence there, was gone.

To be continued………


	3. A New Danger! Part 3: Beings in Shadows

Begin PARobot Block

AUTHOR: Shadow82

TITLE: Eternal Sailor Moon

PART: 3

PARTTITLE: A New Danger! Part 3: Beings in the Shadows

CATEGORY: Series

COMMENT: A new series, taking place two years after Sailor Stars...

End PARobot Block

--------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

ETERNAL SAILOR MOON

CHAPTER 3: A NEW DANGER! Part 3: Beings in the Shadows

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Far beyond the rim of Pluto's orbit, a dark massive planet slowly orbits around our star. The surface of the planet, due to the little sunlight which reaches it, seems to shimmer from a black crystal, which covers it entirely. The crystal radiates a dark aura around the planet that seemed to flare up as the creature took its last breath and was then destroyed on Earth.

A closer look at the planet revealed a dark palace in its mist, which seemed to only give off more to the already ominous feeling of the planet. Inside it, a being hidden in the shadows stood in front of what appeared to be a dark crystal mirror. The shiny, still surface of the mirror suddenly ripples, like that of a stone being thrown into a smooth untouched lake. The figure in the shadows nods before exiting the chamber.

Seconds later, the being enters another chamber, which holds dozens of the spherical orbs which were similar to the one that fell to the earth earlier. They now were resting upon rows of shelves which lined the walls of the room. The figure hidden in the shadows picked up one of the orbs before smiling darkly.

_The beings on that planet may have managed to defeat one of my minions, my seekers, but they will not be that lucky this time and I will get what I seek._ The being thought to itself.

The being tossed the orb into the air and within a few seconds, it flared, then shot off towards the planet Earth. The being nodded and smiled slightly, waiting to see what would arise next….

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Far away from the chaos and calamity at the shopping mall, in a secluded and forested area near the coast, there is a three-story Elizabethan style building, which has a long winding dirt road leading from it to the main road a few yards from it. The house it self is a magnificent white with large oak railing surrounding it and wooden columns connected to the railing, creating a nice patio in the front. Around the house is a cleared out field, planted full of roses of various colors which has the warmth of the summer light falling upon it.

The chirps of birds suddenly ends as the air became cold and black clouds began to roll over the summer sun. A cold wind soon began to blow as a black bolt of lightning struck the shore briefly. A cry of pain also breaks the once calm scenario, as the sky itself soon seemed to become completely black. Inside the home in a room all her own, a young woman around the age of 14 seems to be holding her head in pain.

As another bolt strikes, she lets loose another cry of pain and grips her head as images suddenly flashes through her mind. They were images of darkness…a cold foreboding darkness. They were of evil, an unclear yet known enemy to her. They were of goodness, yet this goodness seeked to destroy her. It was an image of these two opposing powers, the powers of the darkness and the light. Both were seeking control and strength over the other. However, neither seemed to be succeeding in their quests for conquest over the other. Soon the images showed her planet, the planet of Saturn, as it was caught between the two. Both forces began to pull at the planet, which began to strain, before being ripped apart. All she could do was scream.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Haruka's red sports car quickly raced through the streets of Tokyo. The sports car swerved and weaved in and out of traffic with ease as it began to leave the main city and began to approach the outskirts and suburban countryside. Haruka, who's concentration had been focused on the roads while in the city, relaxed a little as she entered the less congested roads of the suburban area. She turned her head to the side and her eyes fell upon the two dehenshined occupants of her passenger seat. Luckily for these two as with the others, their senshi powers had protected their civilian physical forms and most of the scars and bruises had faded upon dehenshining. However, the energy still didn't protect all of their physical forms and it showed. Bruises covered most of Minako and Ami's bodies. Though the smaller and lighter cuts were gone, the deeper one remained, and their blood stained parts of their clothing.

Haruka once again turned her head back to the road. She didn't have to look back at the others to know they were in the same condition. Michiru would take care of anything anyways if their condition got worst. All she had to do was concentrate on getting them back. She just hoped Hotaru was ready when they arrived back at their home. With that the vehicle picked up more speed as it moved down the road.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

In a flash of deep ruby red light, Pluto landed and started moving to the front of the home of the Outer Senshi. She had used her enhanced speed that her senshi abilities had given her and arrived here far ahead of Haruka and the others. Unfortunately they couldn't do the same due to the number of the others they would have to move, that and she knew it would be faster to move them by Haruka's car. She stepped up into the house and walked through the front doors, once inside, she touched the ruby red jewel of her tiara, dehenshining back into her alter ego of Setsuna Meioh.

"Hotaru," Setsuna called out as she walked through the hallway. The wooden floors of the house creaked with each slow step she took. The silence in the house was deafening, the only sounds were that of her own steps. It was too, silent.

"Hotaru," she called out from the base of a spiral staircase, which rested in the house. Her call was only answered by silence, alerting her warning senses. She quickly rushed up the stairs to the second floor of their home, calling Hotaru's name out again before moving down the hall and to the door of Hotaru's room.

Hotaru's room could only really be described in one word, dark. It walls were painted in the color of violet and dark blue. The thick dark drapes along the windows of the room, kept any and all sunlight from entering the room. The only light source of the room was Hotaru's prized lamps as well as that of its reflection off spec of glitter that was in the room, giving it the appearance of the arriving twilight. If it wasn't for the glitter, plus the way the furniture was arranged and the rotunda shape of the room, it would be a dead ringer for how Hotaru's room appeared at her father's home…

Setsuna, however quickly returned her thoughts to the task at hand. "Hotaru?" she whispered into the room before taking a soft step into the room. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the lighting as they continued to scan the room. "Hotaru?" She whispered again before taking another step forward, just before her eyes fell upon a still form in the center of the room. Setsuna rushed forward, kneeling besides the prone form of Hotaru and lifting the younger girl's head into her lap. "Hotaru." She whispered again as she brushed the strands of hair from her face.

Hotaru stirred slightly, her purple eyes opening slowly to peer into Setsuna's deeper red. "Setsuna-mama?" she said in a low whisper, "What happened."

"I was hoping you could tell me little one."

Hotaru shifted a little before sitting up slightly, keeping her balance with one hand on the floor while placing her other hand to her forehead. "I'm not sure." She turned her eyes back towards Setsuna, "I felt something dark. Setsuna-mama, did something happen?"

Setsuna nodded. "The senshi of the inner system went to face that dark force we felt earlier. They were overwhelmed. Haruka is bringing them here and we were hoping you could help them. Are you up for it little one?"

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Deep in the heart of Tokyo, the black motorcycle slows to a stop outside a tall apartment building. The biker slowly looks up from his bike towards the entrance of the building, his eyes noting the name of the building before spotting a short robust man dressed a cheap imitation of an Armani suit, obviously the building's superintendent. The biker, wearing primarily blue jeans and a black leather jacket, kicked the stand down with the heel of his black boot before standing to an almost full height of about six feet.

His face, which was hidden under his black helmet, soon became visible when it was removed. He had long silverish-black hair, which was tied into a ponytail, its length though was undetermined as most of it was tucked into his jacket. His facial feature gave him the appearance of being a young man in his early twenties, though his hazel eyes gave him the look of a man that had seen more than that age should have allowed.

The short man hurried down the stairwell to greet the biker, whom was observing the area with extreme interest. "I would uh…like to welcome you back to the Tokyo Heights Apartments and..." Before the man could speak anymore, the biker looked at him with a look that made the older man jump, before speaking himself.

"I assume everything is prepared." The biker's voice had a low, almost quiet tone to it, yet seemed to command respect while hiding a dangerous undertone.

"Uh…uh…yes, sir everything is prepared as you requested. All your items were moved in yesterday by your people." The little man said, his voice obviously showing his nervousness.

The biker's focus turned from him back to the building. "The payment situation has been handled, correct."

The little man nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, sir. Your parents made sure this places rent was paid for far beyond their deaths. Just like another of my tenants, Mr. Chiba. You both should meet."

"I doubt it." The biker soon turned back to the man. "I also assume pets will not be a problem."

"No, sir. They are allowed as long as they don't become a nuisance to the other tenants."

"He won't be." The biker turned back to his bike, placing his helmet onto the seat before removing a blanket that was resting over something in the back. From under it a labrador leapt to the ground before standing tall, and almost coming to the biker's knees. It had a black and silver coat and deep icy blue eyes, which seemed to also be studying the area before locking onto the pudgy man in front of them. The dog seemed to look up at the biker and if the superintendent didn't know any better, he would swear the dog seemed to be nodding. "The keys." The biker said as he turned back to the man.

"Oh, right, sir." He handed the young man his keys and watched as he and his dog began to walk off before shouting out. "Will there be anything else?"

The biker stopped before turning back to the man. "Yes." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a thick envelope before tossing it to the man. "I will be changing the locks on my room. This should cover any inconveniences you should have about it." He then turned and continued on into the building.

The stupefied superintendent stared at him before looking into the contents of the envelope and nearly falling back. "No problem…no problem at all." He muttered as he looked back up at the biker whom had just been passing through the entrance to the building.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Haruka pulled her car into the driveway and stopped it with a screeching halt. She already had the hood of her car lowering to the back when she reached over and picked up Minako into her arms and carried her to the entrance of their home. Not to her surprise, Setsuna was already there, holding it open.

"Is Hotaru ready?" She spoke out as she went through the door.

Setsuna nodded. "She's in the living room."

Haruka turned a quick left at the entrance of the living room and gently laid Mina on one of the couches, closes to where Hotaru was, also noticing that Hotaru seemed a little paler than usual. She dismissed it believing it was probably from the enemy they felt earlier and ran back outside, avoiding Setsuna, whom carried in Ami and helped Michiru, whom was struggling to carry Usagi.

In a few moments they had all of the inner senshi in the house. Haruka walked back into the living room and watched as Hotaru was healing the wounds of Usagi, whom seemed to be groaning in a restless fit of sleep. She was lucky and wasn't nearly as injured as the other senshi had been. As Hotaru finished healing the last of the bruises on Usagi's body she moved back, completely exhausted, the sweat on her brow showing it.

"Hey munchkin, are you ok? Maybe you should take a break for a moment." Haruka spoke softly as she placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder.

"I'm fine…Haruka-papa…I still have to finish…healing…Rei and Makoto." Hotaru said between breaths.

Haruka was about to say something when she felt something wash over the city, and looked to Hotaru, who obviously felt it as well.

"Haruka." She turned to Michiru's voice and saw her and Setsuna standing there.

Haruka nodded before turning to Hotaru. "Munchkin, we'll return shortly." She then stood pulling her henshin stick out. "URANUS CRYSTAL POWER……"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER……"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER……"

"……MAKE-UP!"

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

At the top of the Tokyo Heights Apartment building, the glistening rays of the setting sun soon fall upon the top floor windows of a penthouse complex. The Penthouse could in actuality be described as a miniature house. Though only taking up a little over half the floor, it had two levels and was designed for comfort. A rooftop swimming pool and a patio area, which currently had a person standing at its edge, took the other half of the floor. The person standing there was, more specifically, the biker, who seemed to be staring up towards the sky. His hair, now free of his jacket, hung freely down to the small of his back.

"You know Radiance, its sort of strange to be back. I've been gone for so long." The biker spoke quietly as he studied the moon, not even turning back towards his black and silver labrador, who sat quietly behind him. The dog's head suddenly shot upward, following the biker's, just in time to see a black sphere shoot through the atmosphere.

"There is a disturbance in the shadow and the light." The man soon turned to his labrador walking past him and to the glass patio doors, "Come on Radiance, I have to finish my unpacking."

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

It entered the heart of downtown Tokyo like a black comet. The ominous feeling of eminent destruction seemed to be felt in waves as it soared over the city. It seemed to absorb all light that came its way as it streaked pass another building before slowing down. It seemed to glide a few more feet before stopping and hovering under the covering of a shaded area in the park.

The black flames dissipated and revealed a lone black orb which shimmered in the moon light. Bolts of electricity began to be absorbed from all of its sources around the area. The black orb suddenly began to shift and take shape, as more energy seemed to be absorbed into it. As the energy absorption died down and darkness returned to the area, a pair of dark glowing eyes opened.

However before it could move out, an orange and navy blue blur landed in front of it. The creature seemed to growl as it recognized the person in its path. It began to move forward, taking a step out of the darkness which it was hidden in. As it was prepared to take another step forward it stopped as two more blurs, one a deep ruby red while the other was an aquamarine, landed behind the first one.

"Sssseeennsssshii," The creature hissed as it stepped back, the eyes that were visible from the shadows lowering as if it was getting ready to strike.

Uranus, still standing in front of the other two senshi lowered into a fighting stance, drawing her Space Sword out from the subspace pocket she kept it in when not in use. The creature watched her before dashing off to the left remaining in the shadows of the park. Uranus followed as Neptune and Pluto ran behind her with Neptune calling her Aqua Mirror.

"SUBMARINE…..REFLECTION!" Neptune called out as she aimed it at the creature and allowed them to follow it.

Uranus broke off in a great burst of speed as she began to move with the wind and quickly caught up to the shadowed creature. "SPACE SWORD…." Uranus leapt into the air, withdrew her space sword from the jewel scabbard that held it, and then gripped the weapon tightly as the blade began to glow golden. "…BLASTER!" She swung the blade down as it released a beam blade towards her target.

However, before the beam struck, the shadowed creature stopped and leaped back, letting it streak past it. Uranus followed, not letting the shock of it avoiding her attack slow her down. However, she wasn't prepared for the invisible force that struck her after she stopped and sent her careening into Neptune making them both drop their Talisman's. Pluto avoided them both as she side stepped and held her garnet staff towards the creature.

"dead scream." She whispered as her staff gathered a planet shaped orb of energy and released it. The creature moved to the side only to let out a sudden startled cry as if it was impacted by something. It then was thrown back and into the dead scream, and let out a roaring cry before it collapsed.

Uranus stood up first, pulling her Space Sword from the ground and moving besides Pluto, her eyes transfixed on the area where the creature once stood.

"Did you get it?" A loud roar erupted from the darkness as two claws erupted from the shadows. "I'll take that as a no."

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Unknown to them two pair of eyes silently watched from the shadows, observing everything they did and everyone of their movements. Critiquing them. Studying them. They remained hidden, having gotten involved in the battle once already but not enough to take notice from the senshi….yet.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Usagi's eyes slowly fluttered as they came out of the restless sleep she was in. Throwing the sheets from her form, she placed her hand on the couch, which she had been laying on and slowly pushed herself upwards. She let out a soft moan as her other hand held her forehead as her eyes adjusted to the lighting, or lack of light, in the room.

"Where am I" She asked as her hand fumbled around in the darkened room before finding a lamp and a switch. "What the…." Her eyes widened as she noticed all of the inner senshi unconscious and covered on the floor. While she noticed Rei and Makoto seemed perfectly fine, Ami and Minako appeared to have bruises over their body. Her eyes suddenly widened as the thoughts of the battle came back to her. "How…."

Usagi heard a low groan in the corner of the room. She carefully stood and went to the corner, avoiding everyone as she made her way over to the noise and saw whom made it. "Hotaru?"

"I'm glad….you're….ok Usagi…." Hotaru said quietly.

"Hotaru….how did we get here…?" Usagi clutched her broach briefly as it began to pulsate. "Where are Haruka and the others?"

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

"SUBMARINE VIOLIN TIDE!" Neptune stood as she played a violin in her hands, releasing watery musical notes towards the creature, causing it to howl in pain and bring the claws to its head and back into the darkness which hid its form.

Uranus turned back to her before shaking her head and raising her hands. "SPACE TURBULENCE!" Yellowish rays of energy began to spiral around her hands before rocketing off towards her target, blowing it back into a tree which was behind it. "I think we finished it."

A low grunted roar was heard from the tree as the creature stood and glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness. A bit further below those eyes, glowing red claws appeared as if charging up. It reared back once before slashing forward with both claws and releasing a wave of energy in the movement, and sent all three of the Outer Senshi flying to the ground. The creature hidden in the darkness seemed to give a dark chuckle at the predicament of the Outer senshi as those same glowing claws raised to deliver a finishing blow on those senshi.

"SILENCE WALL!"

The creature slashed downward releasing another wave of energy which was promptly intercepted by a invisible barrier of energy which canceled and absorbed the attack placed upon it.

"Saturn?" Uranus asked quizzically as she slowly began to pick herself up from the cold ground as she turned in the direction of the voice. Two shadowy silhouettes in the shape of the senshi stood in the path of the moonlight. The first senshi to step forward had a skirt a purple colored fuku with deep red bows. Her ears were adorned with silver planet shaped earrings and a golden tiara adorned her head and held a purple jewel within it, which matched her deep violet eyes which stared on coldly at the scene. Her gloved hand rested on her hip as her other held the shaft of a long metallic glaive.

"Standing in place of the silent world, Saturn, I am the destruction and silence senshi, Sailor Saturn." She spoke as the second senshi stepped forth.

"Your mission to harm innocents in this area will not go unpunished. For Love and Justice….pretty soldier in a sailor suit….I am Eternal Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The creature in the shadows shot a quick quizzical look as well as it studied the two new arrivals. The way it eyes observed the two was more out of curiosity and surprise as it studied them and the situation it was in returned. It let out an angered roar as it now took in being interrupted in its assault before moving its arms in a slashing motion towards them.

Saturn immediately shot in front of her princess as she raised her Silence Glaive. "SILENCE WALL!" Watching it absorbed the attack again as Neptune and Pluto slowly once again stood on their feet.

Uranus on the other hand had already leapt back and raised her arm. "WORLD…." A ring of golden energy circled around her as a the particles in the wind glowed and created an orange sphere in her hand. The ring immediately rose and surrounded the sphere. "…..SHAKING!" She gripped the ball before driving it into the ground and launching it into the darkness and the creature, whom roared in frustration from the sudden attack and prepared t assault it's current assaulter…..

"DEEP SUBMERGE….."

"dead scream………"

…And kept it occupied as the other two Outer Senshi produced and launched their attacks at it. The creature, on the brunt of all the attacks could only bellow in pain as Sailor Moon already stood posed to finish it off, the combined power of the Grail and Eternal Tier already sparkling with its golden and multicolored rays of energy. "SILVERMOON….." White feathers suddenly began to rise up around her form as she held up the tier. "…CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" The energy then shot from the tier, striking the creature, as it slowly stood up, and exploding around it into a flock of feathers. The light giving it a true form for only a second before darkness consumed it again.

The creature screamed in horror at the events which were occurring, before a thud was heard as it collapsed to the ground. A few seconds later a clawed hand drug across the ground, just seconds before black sparks of electrical energy clamored over it and turned it into a smoking pile of dust. A silver orb rolled out a moment later before shattering into tiny fragments as the dust was picked up by some unearthly wind.

Uranus knelt and picked up her Space Sword before sheathing it and sending the talisman back to whatever subspace pocket it had been pulled from. Her gave then turned to the two senshi standing there and her eyes narrowed.

"Uranus now is not the time for that." Neptune spoke sternly as she sent her Talisman away as well. "We need to get back before all the others awaken as well."

Uranus shook her head. "Then we're going to have a very long conversation about going to battle when your not a 100 percent… to both of you."

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

The senshi turned before leaping away, all except Pluto, whom studied the scene before her and turned from it, following her companions away from the area. From the shadows a being slowly stepped out. A stranger dressed in a long cloak, who's head focused on the departing senshi and fist was closed tightly, sparking with black electrical energy. The eyes under the hood of the cloak glowed red as they focused on the littlest senshi leaving the scene.

"SATURN….." A voice growled before looking down as it turned towards the shadows, the sound of the shards crunching under strangers feet. Those eyes glanced back in their direction as those red eyes once again focused on the leaving senshi. The stranger brought its hand back down under the cloak and stepped back into the shadows and vanishing from site.

To Be Continued……………


	4. School Days

Begin PARobot Block

AUTHOR: Shadow82

TITLE: Eternal Sailor Moon

PART: 4

PARTTITLE: School Days

CATEGORY: Series

COMMENT: Taking place two years after Sailor Stars…

NOTES: The Japanese School year starts in April

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

ETERNAL SAILOR MOON

CHAPTER 4: School Days

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

The rays of the sun, weak due to their distance from the star, lightly glanced across the black crystal planet that circled our star. The planet itself, however, seemed to emit its own dark aura, which consumed whatever light that managed to get through. The glow itself seemed devilish as the castle built from the crystal erupted in a black glow all its own.

In a chamber surrounded by black orbs and which could be considered a throne room, the planet's monarch sat in darkness, hidden in the shadows. A quiet thought continued to travel through the beings head as they recounted the events that transpired the past evening.

_I have sent two of them. Two of my seekers and both have returned with nothing. Rather so, destroyed and not gaining the objects for which we search for._ The monarch's thoughts became quiet before a woman's hand exited the darkness. It motioned towards two of the black orbs and beckoned them towards her. _There are forces at work on that planet. Forces, some of which have to be that of the senshi. That is the only explanation and they are the only ones I know whom have remotely the power to defeat one of my seekers._ The two orbs landed in her hand. "I need information...ARRISE MY STALKERS!"

The crystals shimmered before two beings formed from it. They both were hidden in the darkness, forming shadowy silhouettes that would mark their presence. The monarch's hand retreated into the darkness before her words sounded forth, "You both are here to serve my purposes. I want you to destroy all opposition you face on the Earth. At the same time, I want you to find them because they are vital to the plan. You have an army of seekers at your command. Do not Fail. I will be watching." As the words were spoken, the monarch and the thrown vanished.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Usagi slowly walked to school as her thoughts went back to all the events that had occurred over the past day. She let out a soft sigh as she continued to walk. _A new enemy._ She continued lost in her thoughts, _After all this time... Is my fate really to fight for all eternity?_

"USAGI?" Usagi stopped and turned her head, glancing behind her as one of her oldest friends ran up to her.

Naru?" Usagi asked surprised to see her.

"Usagi, what are you doing up so early?" Naru asked as she caught up. "I mean you usually barely make it on time for the first class."

"Nani?" Usagi gasped surprised. "I wasn't late yesterday."

"Exactly," Naru nodded, as a huge sweat drop formed on Usagi's forehead. "You've been acting strange lately and I've been wondering why. Is something up?"

"No...nothing really"

"Are you sure Usagi, I mean, if something is wrong you can come talk with me about it."

"I know Naru, I'm fine really." Usagi spoke quietly before glancing back up at Naru, "So how has Umino been treating you?"

"Oh he's been treating me ok...I'm suppose to be meeting him in a few minutes at his place so he can show me something of his..." Naru responded as she caught a brief sadness cross Usagi features but was gone so fast that she couldn't tell if she had seen it or not. "As a matter of fact, this is the street I'm supposed to go down." She paused. "Usagi come with me we can talk a bit more. If you don't have to go to Umino's I can always apologize to him later. Right now, you're more important."

Usagi shook her head. "No Naru, I'm fine. Go ahead to Umino's. I'll see you at school during class, ok."

Naru stared at Usagi for a moment. "Are you sure Usagi?" She watched Usagi nod. "Ok, we'll meet you at the entrance." Naru watched as Usagi nodded before bounding off to meet Umino.

Usagi let out another sigh when she knew Naru was far enough away. She turned before continuing on her path to school.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

A black motorcycle streaked through the streets of the Juuban district. The sleek bike and its rider moved cautiously through the streets, as if they were looking for something or someone, causing the traffic to move from around them. By the amount of traffic that seemed to be avoiding them, they apparently weren't finding what they were searching for.

As the rider slowed his bike before finally pulling it to a stop at a traffic light, he let out an audible sigh from under his helmet. He lifted the visor before lifting his arm up, raising the sleeve, and staring at the silver watch, which adorned his wrist.

"I'm late for my meeting. This is definitely NOT making me look good." The rider's voice echoed from under his helmet. He shook his head sadly when something caught the corner of his eyes. His head turned and he spotted a familiar uniform walking past. The hidden frown on his face slowly turned to a grin, just moments before the sound of car horns behind him erupted. He glanced up and noticed the signal had changed.

He quickly dropped his visor before revving up the engine for his bike. He made a sharp U-turn before pulling his bike up along side the traveling walker.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

"USAGI!"

Usagi's head shot upward as she heard Minako's voice cry out her name. "Nani?" Usagi asked as her eyes widened. She noticed a large group of people gathered outside the school, close to the parking lot. A moment later Minako came bounding from the group of students, making her way to her before grabbing her hand.

"Usagi, you're not going to believe the news." Minako blurted out as she dragged Usagi along.

"What is it Minako? Why are you dragging me?" She let out in a cry as she was struggling against Minako's iron grip.

Minako's eyes narrowed as she focused in on the crowd of students. "Damn, Ami and Makoto aren't here yet." She mumbled, completely ignoring Usagi's questions.

"Minako!" Usagi whined, "What's going on?"

"Well..." Minako lowered her voice, "...your not going to believe the news, but, according to the rumor mill, the new teacher that's suppose to be arriving today is said to be the mysterious CEO of the Trinity Star Corporation. He is suppose to be a major hunk."

"Nani?" Usagi asked again, slightly confused and more curious than anything else.

"Well they are only rumors, but I bet you he arrives in a limo and I heard he's worth billions and billions of yen...did I mention he's a hunk?"

"Usagi...…Minako!" A voice called behind them, causing both of them to turn their heads towards it.

"Makoto!" Minako shouted raising both of her hands, and one of Usagi's, waving them in the air. "Did you hear the news?"

Makoto nodded as she approached the duo. "Yeah, has he arrived yet?"

"No. Has Ami shown up yet?" Minako began to quickly and excitedly look around, pulling Usagi's arm with her in the process.

"I haven't seen her if she has." Makoto answered before glancing around. "You know, she's usually here by now."

"HERE HE COMES!"

All of them raced to the crowd of students standing on the sidewalk, even Usagi, whether she had a choice in the decision or not. Usagi, though, was now curious as to what the ruckus was about.

The moment the girls got into position, a black motorcycle pulled into the drive path that leads into the faculty parking lot. The biker's head turned a quick glance towards the students standing there. He shifted his weight as he made the turn into the faculty parking lot and then followed it into one of the rows of parking spaces.

"Is that him?" Usagi's voice asked through the crowd.

"It has to be him," a female answered. "He has a faculty license plate."

"Isn't he suppose to be arriving in a limo." A third voice managed to get through the murmurs. "And why is he in a student's uniform?"

The biker, though, wearing a leather jacket which covered most of his upper body, had on a student's uniform on underneath. This could be seen from the shoes, to pants, and even a glimpse of the uniform jacket could be seen under the leather jacket. As he turned his bike into a parking spot and removed his helmet, more questions flew out.

"Are you sure absolutely sure that's him?" Usagi asked, staring at him as well.

"I don't know but he looks like my old senpai." Makoto spoke entranced by his appearance and causing Usagi and Minako to both shake their heads as sweat drops formed on their foreheads.

"Anyway as I was saying, if he's suppose to be a company CEO, then why is he teaching here?"

"Well…." A voice spoke out of the crowd before a boy with large round glasses and the uniform of the school popped out. He was a little shorter than Usagi, had a pocket protector, and a bag to his side. He in every sense of the word, fit the outward description of a nerd.

Usagi though instantly knew who he was as Naru followed him through the group of kids. "Hey Naru, when did you and Umino arrive?"

"Just now Usagi." The red head spoke calmly. "So is that the new teacher?"

"Well as I was saying..." Umino spoke up again after clearing his throat. "...the rumor says he is a CEO, though I'm not really sure on it, but I do know he's the new teacher. He's on the cover of my issue of Martial Arts Digest." He held out an issue of the book from his bag showing a younger version of the biker in a fighting gi during a sparring match. He was 15 in this issue of my magazine and that was about two years ago."

"He's 17," Minako stared on surprised. "How is he able to teach at only being seventeen."

"According to the magazine, he graduated college just before this picture was taken while on tour with the World Martial Arts Tour. He had private instruction from some of the top colleges in the world and he validated the credit hours to graduate at the age of 15. It doesn't talk much about his Secondary schooling, only that before he joined the WMAT, he went to a private school that he graduated from while with the tour."

"Hey who's that with him?" They heard a voice reaching from the crowd.

They had been so focus on the rider they failed to notice the passenger with him. A female student whom seemed to be listening to what the biker was telling her. He shifted the weight on the bike and kicked the stand down as he motioned to the crowd behind them. She shook her head and the expression on the biker's face seemed to frown. The biker removed himself from the bike before helping his passenger off as well. She removed her helmet, releasing her short blue hair from the confines and nodded at him. The biker smiled and nodded towards her as he took the helmet from her hands and walked away, towards a direction that was clear from the mass of students.

Makoto's eyes narrowed on the girl standing there before her eyes widened. "Hey, isn't that..."

"AMI-CHAN!" The young woman whose eyes were on the young man jumped suddenly and turned sharply to the mass of students where she heard her name being shouted from. She suddenly blinked as in the span of a few seconds Usagi and Minako covered the distance from of the curb and the parking spot to now stood in front of the surprised and now confused Ami Mizuno.

"O – O – O – Ohayoo…"

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

The young man walked calmly through the halls of Juuban High School with his bag like briefcase hung casually over his right shoulder. Even though his eyes seemed to remain straight forward, he still noticed the eyes of the student body were focused solely on him. He frowned at this. He didn't want to become a celebrity in the school. He was going to have to figure out a way to stomp this out quickly and efficiently. All he had to do was figure out how.

He turned a corner and those thought left him as he spotted his destination, the main office for the school. He approached the doorway, walked in, and spotted a young woman at a desk, filing away paper work. He approached the desk quietly and waited for the woman to finish what she was handling.

As she finished filing the folders, she turned to face him, jumping slightly in surprise. The startled look on her face quickly vanished as she recovered herself and brought a smile to her face.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked politely.

His eyes observed hers before falling to her nameplate and then returning to them. "Yes Ms. Monroe, I have an appointment with Ms. Meiou."

She glanced down and opened her appointment book. "And your name sir?"

"Musha...Kage Musha"

She flipped the pages of the appointment book before stopping. "Ah, Mr. Musha, I'll page you into Ms. Meiou immediately." She pressed a button on her desk and activated the intercom system, which lead to the Principal's Office. "Ms. Meiou, Mr. Musha is here to see you.

"Send him in." A female voice responded back before pausing and then speaking again. "Has Caerwyn-san arrived yet?"

"Yes Ms. Meiou, He's been sent tot the counselor's office to retrieve and confirm the records they sent from America with him."

There was another brief pause before Setsuna answered. " Ok, send in Mr. Caerwyn when he returns." A moment after she finished, the sound of the intercom being turned off was heard.

Ms. Monroe, following suit, turned the intercom off on her end before turning to Kage Musha and motioning him in. "You may go in Mr. Musha."

Kage nodded before he opened the door and walked in. His eyes fell across the office, taking note of the size and how it looked. It was fairly large and spacious to what he was expecting. There were a few file cabinets on the right wall of the office. Lining the left wall was a shelf lined with various books based on physics and more specifically things dealing with Temporal aspect of the science. Several large panels of glass and a sliding glass door rested on the wall opposite that of the doorway to the office and revealed a nice view of the school yard and athletic fields. For the finishing touch in the center were too joined desks. On one sat what he knew to be a very expensive computer with the symbol of three stars in the shape of a triangle on it. On the other sat a phone, paper, lamp, and other object that were to normally be found on a desk. However the order of those items was very neat and orderly.

His eyes then turned and glanced upon the principal as she sat behind that desk in what appeared be a large, leather chair. His eyes continued to travel across her body before finally stopping and focusing on her red eyes, which seemed to be staring at him disapprovingly. The look in them quickly changed as her form and body took on an all business quality. However, the first look still had him slightly unnerved.

"Mr. Musha, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." She spoke as she stood and held her hand out.

He took it, shaking it slightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Meiou."

She dropped the handshake before motioning for him to take a seat and then taking her own. She then reached into her desk and pulled out a file with his name on it. She opened it and quickly flipped through the pages. When she stopped, she spoke.

"So Mr. Musha, you have all your paper work straightened and you should be able to begin teaching your first class as soon as the bell rings." She closed the folder before giving him a cold, serious stare. "However, you've already missed your first day on the job. If it was under any other circumstances, you would be fired. You, unfortunately are the most qualified for the job and it is not easy to find a man of your stature and skill to take on such a position. However, Mr. Musha, I will say this: If your presence here is disruptive in any way…I will not hesitate to get you out of this school, no matter how many computers or money the Trinity Star Corporation throws at the Ministry of Education. Is that understood?"

Kage's eyes suddenly seemed to reflect the same look she was giving him. "Clearly," He said as he stared back at her face, unflinching and unshaken by her statement. "Well then," the cold tone in his voice making itself even more evident. "It seems like you covered everything Ms. Meiou. Are you done?"

Setsuna nodded. "You're dismissed Mr. Musha."

Kage nodded, grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "One more thing Mr. Musha." With his hand resting on the door handle, Kage turned his head back, and glanced over his shoulder. "Next time, wear the appropriate teaching attire."

He gave her a look of acknowledgement as he opened the door and slammed it tightly behind him.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

The day passed fairly quickly for Ami Mizuno after her arrival at the school. Upon her arrival with the mysterious student, whom she later learned was the new sensei in the school, to being drilled by Usagi and the others afterwards. She thought today was going to be one of those long days.

The day still however flowed rather quickly. All the classes she had for the day came and went. Nothing exciting or mind numbing happened. It had seemed normal. She was now down to her last class, and though she wasn't looking forward to it, she was relieved that it was the last one of the day.

The class she was taking was "Forms of the Martial Arts." It was a gym class that had recently opened up and she was being forced to take it by Principal Meiou. She had forgotten about the graduation requirement that forced all students to take a gym class. Unfortunately, the class she had wanted to take, aquatic aerobics, had already been filled and this was the only other course that had appealed to her.

She sat on the bleachers and soon her focus fell upon the other students present. There were a lot more females attending the class than she expected. A few males, though one in particular seemed to be pulling all the attention towards him.

"I don't care who this new sensei is," the boy, whom she recognized as Ryu, boast. "I'll show him MY skill." He proceeded to throw a few quick punches in succession before smirking and staring at the females present. Ami heard a few giggles and a couple of murmurs begin, which she promptly shook her head at the whole seen.

"Really now." A voice spoke from behind them, causing all of there heads to turn in its direction of origin. A young man stood slowly. His blue eyes focused on the boy as he tightened the band that kept his sandy blond hair in a ponytail. He then shoved his hands into the trouser pockets of his school uniform, keeping his focus on Ryu. "I really don't see any skill in what you're doing."

Ryu's eyes narrowed as a few more giggles erupted followed by hushed whispers. "Well I bet I have more skill than a filthy gaijin." The boy growled his response back.

Ami watched the young man continue to walk calmly forward before stopping a few feet away from Ryu. Ami could immediately see the contrast between the two of them. Ryu looked older than the young man by a year and as far as she could tell was the more physically imposing of the two. The young man, though he appeared slightly muscular, was nowhere near the size of the man in front of him.

The young man simply shrugged his shoulders. "If you can prove it, then maybe I'll believe in your skill." The young man spoke calmly and he focused on Ryu and motioned him towards the mat.

"And what if the Sensei shows up?"

"Well," the young man said. "you can prove your skill to him and I'll take full responsibility for you being unconscious."

"You think you can knock me out?" Ryu scoffed and asked almost jokingly.

"Yeah." The young man responded with a shrug, which caught a few more giggles from the females of the class.

"We'll see." Ryu responded with a dangerous edge to his voice as he took his pace on the mat and dropped into a stance.

The young man also took his place, keeping his hands shoved in his pockets and staring at Ryu, not even bothering to respond to the last comment. "Just tell me when you're ready."

"NOW!" Ryu shouted as he charged forward and threw a fast, hard punch.

Ami watched in awe as the young man simply dodged the punch and then slipped around several more punches thrown at him. Not once did he remove his hands from his pockets. She also observed that all students were focused on the fight. Even the instructors were watching what was occurring, with no obvious intention of intervening.

"I thought you had skill." The young mans voice taunted as he dodged another two punches effortlessly.

"Well…" Ryu growled in a huff as his opponent dodged another punch. "…show me what YOU have!"

"If you insist." Was all Ash said before his left hand flew out and struck Ryu square in the face. Ryu retaliated with a kick, but this was easily knocked aside by the young man's forearm. With Ryu off balance, the young man pressed the advantage, grabbing Ryu's jacket sleeve before delivering a kick which propelled Ryu backwards, and left the jacket's sleeve in the young man's hand. His hand, still clutching the torn sleeve, fell to his side, before he strolled slowly over to the now unconscious body of Ryu and dropped the cloth on top of him.. He turned to the shocked looks of his peers, shrugged, and calmly returned to his seat.

"I see another student has underestimated you Mr. Caerwyn." A voice spoke from the side of the bleachers.

Ami turned her head to see Kage leaning against the bleachers, in the same school uniform she had seen him in earlier. He stood straight, before slowly walking towards the mat and stepping over the unconscious student.

"Hello class, as some of you may already know, my name is Kage Musha. This semester I'll be teaching you 'Forms of the Martial Arts' class. This class will not be easy. Not only will I concentrate on the forms and physical aspects of the arts, but also the mental and spiritual aspects. I am glad that so many of you are interested in this course. Due to the size of the class, the school has allowed me to take on a student teacher. Mr. Caerwyn, can you please introduce yourself to the class."

The young man glared at Kage before standing and walking towards him. He stopped besides Kage before turning and facing the class. "My name is Ashton Caerwyn. Ash for short." With that said, Ash proceeded to walk back to his seat. He sat just in time to see the remnants of sweat drops vanish from Kage's forehead.

Kage brought his hand up, clearing his throat before speaking again. "Uh, yes Mr. Caerwyn, why don't you tell us a little more about yourself. Lets start with your name again."

Ash glared at his, sighed, and then stood. "My name is Ashton Caerwyn. Ash for short. I'm a foreign exchange student from the United States of America. I'm 17, 5'8" in height and I am a Grand Master of Jeet Kune Do." He glanced at Kage before returning to his seat.

Kage sighed. "I guess that will do." His eyes then turned to the class. "Now…"

"Ugh…."

Kage's eyes glanced to the left where Ryu was starting to show signs of life. "Well it seems our sleeping beauty is going to finally join us. I think I will wait till after he's taken his proper place before I continue with my introductions."

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Far from the events occurring at Juuban High School, a crystal clear lake would soon be the staging ground for the latest attack on the planet earth.

The orb which had been released earlier ripped through the atmospheric gasses that surrounded the earth before striking the lake. The sphere, heated from its from the Earth's atmosphere, half the water in the lake instantly evaporated, before producing a blanket of thick fog around the area.

The remainder of the lake suddenly transformed into a large whirlpool as electrical bolts erupted from the center. Moments later the waters calmed leaving only a smooth lake and thick fog. The only thing now out of place was a pair of glowing yellow eyes and a sharks dorsal fin cutting the water, before striking the edge of the pond and then cutting the ground. That too, however soon vanished into the earth.

To be continued……


	5. A Stranger in Shadows

Begin PARobot Block

AUTHOR: Shadow82

TITLE: Eternal Sailor Moon

PART: 5

PARTTITLE: A Stranger in Shadows

CATEGORY: Series

COMMENT: Taking place two years after Sailor Stars…

NOTES: The Japanese School year starts in April

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

ETERNAL SAILOR MOON

CHAPTER 5: A Stranger In Shadows

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

The final school bell rung throughout the halls of Juuban High and the students quickly rushed out of the school to do their daily routines of socialization and homework. Ami Mizuno was no exception to this, though she tended to focus on homework more often than socializing. Recent events, however, had forced her to divert from the normal.

She turned a corner in the crowded hallways of the school and quickly made her way to her locker. She opened it; grabbing all the books she felt she needed before closing it softly and making her way out the building to meet the others. As she moved through the halls, her mind shifted to the reason they were meeting today. Though it wasn't uncommon for them to meet after school, today's reason was one they hadn't used in nearly two years – since Galaxia nearly ended all life on the planet. Now they were meeting because a new enemy threatened the Earth, and they didn't know what it wanted.

She exited the building and caught sight of her new sensei and the transfer student talking with one another. They both turned their heads in her direction and nodded before continuing on their way. She couldn't help but smile in their direction. Her sensei had seemed like a nice person from what she had seen so far, though his teaching seemed a bit more withdrawn. _Ironic_ she thought, _that what I will learn in this class will probably be used sooner than either of them expects._

"AMI-CHAN!"

Ami's head turned to the direction of the voices and she saw Minako, Usagi, and Makoto waving her over. She sighed, shook her head, and made her way over to them.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

"So what do you think of the class?"

Ash's eyes glanced at Kage and he shook his head to that question. He slung his bag over his shoulder thinking for a moment as he continued his stride towards the parking lot. "Most of the class is female. Most…are only there to see you. The few that aren't there are either martial artists, forced to be there, or want to learn to kick the crap out of somebody."

Kage frowned. "and the Males?"

"They are there to either prove themselves better than you, because the generally respect you, or are forced to be there as well."

"I see. So a few egos will be bruised," Kage glanced back at him. "And of you?"

Ash's expression narrowed. "Most are disgusted, some it doesn't matter, and few are accepting. A few girls are interested in me and the guys are jealous of that. Generally, they don't feel a gaijin should be in the position I'm in. Petty racism for some."

"I see. So there are going to be seriously ticked when you plant them to the mat."

Ash shrugged. "Whatever, I have a job to do and I'm going to get it done. Just because I enjoy doing said job…"

Kage shook his head. "Well, have you found temporary housing yet? You know you're always welcomed at my place."

"I think not. Your place is too crowded for my tastes."

"What are you talking about? There is only myself and Shadow."

"You know what I mean." Ash sighed. "Either way, Ms. Meiou has set me up with a temporary family till the Trinity Star Corporation clears the housing and financial arrangements for my personal apartment."

"I see. So where will you be staying?"

Ash stopped in his movements and then motioned in a direction north of where they were standing. "The Hikawa Shrine on Cherri Hill."

Kage paused in his stride before stopping completely. A bemused look was attached to his face. "Interesting."

"Indeed."

Kage chuckled as he began moving towards the parking lot. "You know my first sensei was the caretaker and keeper of the shrine there. While I was there, I had the brief opportunity to meet his granddaughter. I remember she had a very fiery spirit back then. I believe her name was Rei…"

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

The darkness.

IT surrounded her form, completely enveloping her, suffocating her. It felt like it was slowly draining the life from her body – in essence, killing her.

She then felt the bathing glow of the purest light was over her form. It seemed to fight against the darkness, all the while protecting her from its effects. The darkness and the light both battled for superiority, but neither gained nor lost any ground. They both seemed like they would remain locked this way for eternity. That though, changed as the darkness seemed to grow and become powerful. It was beginning to over power the light, and that was when she felt the third presence.

A gray form appeared from the empty void of nothingness that surrounded her and the combating forces. It seemed to be filled with conflicting energies, hypocritically held to together in perfect unity. It seemed to be the middle of everything. It seemed to be neutral. It seemed to be "Balanced."

The gray form slowly approached the dueling forces from the void. As it moved closer, it began to take on a shape, humanoid in form, and appeared to be watching them. Then it moved closer, it began to take on a shape, humanoid in form, and appeared to be watching them. Then it moved, raising both arms and pointing at the opposing forces. The forces of light and darkness appeared to be taking note of the new being present. The force of light appeared to step back and the gray form rushed forward attacking the force of darkness. As it battled the darkness, the force of light seemed to grow and a moment later they seemed equal on scale of power and strength. The gray form stepped back from the two, glancing at her and then at the two forces.

She stood there feeling a sudden speedy passage of time and watching the light grow larger than the darkness. That's when she saw the gray form move forward again, apparently joining the light and began to stomp out the darkness, but suddenly turned and begin to destroy the light, as the darkness grew stronger. However the light wasn't finished and it pierced the darkness, causing both to shrink away and become nothing more than specks of what they once were.

Suddenly, though, she felt her body rush forward. Then she saw a silver and black blur strike the form in gray and felt it shudder as it fell. That was when she felt something calming and soothing wash over…something she had felt before…that something being the ginzinshou.

As she felt herself slowly consumed in the light, she turned her eyes to the gray form, and saw it suddenly pull a piece of the darkness into itself and change, becoming black, not like the darkness, but still black, and with frightfully glowing red eyes. Those red eyes now focused on her were filled with an intense anger. In them, however, she saw something else, saw a reflection. A reflection, not of herself, but of another, in full senshi form. The form of the senshi of Saturn.

The light intervened, feeding the form briefly, and causing its eyes to change from the crimson red ones to bright golden ones. Those eyes glanced at the light compassionately…almost sadly. However those golden eyes soon turned back on her, and she felt it again, it washed over her with enough force that it forced her back in shock. She didn't even have time to scream as the form shot forth and pierced her through.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Rei's eyes opened sharply, her breaths quick, and her heart pounding. Her priestess robes were covered in the soot of the prayer fire and soaked in her sweat from its heat. Her mind reeled from the force of the vision she had just received and which she didn't completely understand the meaning of what she saw.

She slowly began to recover herself, while struggling to regain her bearings, before standing and leaving the prayer room. Her legs felt weak and her body ached from the force of the vision. _This new enemy, is powerful…but it hated and was harmed by Saturn._ She thought to herself as she walked across the grounds of the temple. _Saturn maybe the key to defeating this enemy. _

She though was pulled out her thoughts as she felt a strange wave of energy pass over her. Her eyes did a quick scan of the grounds before they fell across a gentleman standing at the top of the shrine's stairway. The gentleman was dressed in a dark colored business suit and had an elderly appearance, looking about the age of her grandfather.

"Hello, may I help you?" Rei called out to the gentleman whom glanced in her direction, gave a warm smile, and walked over.

"Yes." The gentleman said approaching her. "I am looking for Mr. Hino. Is he available at the moment?"

"I'm sorry, he's not here. He went with another hand to get supplies for the temple. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"You, by chance, wouldn't be Rei Hino?" He asked.

Rei's eyes gained a curious expression before she nodded.

"Then he said it would be alright for me to hand this to you." She watched the gentleman smile before producing a small box and handing it to her. She opened the box before feeling a strange and powerful energy wash over her. In the box was a clear red orb that appears to have a flame set in the middle of it. A flame that seemed to be moving. The jewel seemed to be captivating her. So much so, she barely caught the words coming out of the gentleman's mouth.

"Could you tell Mr. Hino, that Mr. Asakari of the Tokyo National Museum thanks him for allowing us to use the Rage Orb for our exhibition on rare jewels?"

Rei's eyes glanced from the jewel to him as she nodded, before closing the box and feeling the energy from the jewel sealed again. She watched the gentleman bow before leaving. She turned herself heading back into the shrine and towards her room. Her eyes studied the intricate designs on the box and noticed that carved into the box itself seemed wards for protection.

As she entered the room, she glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned. She had lost complete track of time while in the prayer room and outside. The group had decided to meet after school here, but she had requested they give her a couple of hours before they arrived. That now put them off by about 30 minutes. She just had enough time for a quick bath.

She sighed aloud, setting the box on the table and rushing, gathered what she needed before running to the bath house.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

"You know, there was no need for you to give me a ride over here. I could have taken a taxi." The sound of Ash's voice carried up the stairs of the Hikawa Shrine.

"True, but I wanted to see my old sensei." Kage's voice followed.

"Quit lying, you and I both know the real reason you came. That is to see his granddaughter." A sandy blond head of hair suddenly appeared on the horizon of the stairway. A moment passed and Ash appeared, his hands shoved into his pockets. He got to the top of the steps before glancing back down and shaking his head.

"Hell no, man." A moment later, the silver and black hair that belonged to Kage Musha came up. "You know she was only eight when I left, and even before then, we didn't see much of each other. She probably doesn't remember who I am."

"Uh-huh…" Ash responded as he stood at the top of the stairs. He motioned towards the temple. "Well anyway, you know this place. Do you know where they maybe?"

Kage stood there and shrugged. "I don't know." His eyes narrowed as he glanced back at Ash. "But tell me something. Why am I carrying YOUR bags?"

Kage, now completely visible from the steps, had Ash's school and overnight bags in his hands. The young man smirked. "Well you pulled them out of the trunk of your car. Since you didn't hand them to me, I figured you wanted to carry them." He brought his hands up. "Who am I to stop you from doing something you want to do."

A large bead of sweat formed on Kage's head an instant after he finished.

"May I help you?"

Before Kage could say anything, a feminine voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to stare into the dark purple eyes of a raven haired young woman dressed in the traditional garb of a Shinto priestess, about 17 years in age. He instantly recognized the young woman, though she didn't recognize him.

"Yes." Ash responded after noticing the dumbfounded look on Kage's face. "I'm here to see Mr. Hino. I'm the foreign exchange student he's housing here."

"Foreign exchange student?" Her eyes seemed to hold a bit of confusion. "Grandpa never mentioned a foreign exchange student…" She shook her head. "Though that does explain why the guest room is suddenly prepared and why Grandpa and Yuuchirou are both gone…" Her hand suddenly clenched into a fist. "GRANDPA…WHEN YOU RETURN…."

"Well…" Ash said, finding the scene amusing.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Rei said as a small blush began to creep up on her face. She held her hand out. "I'm Rei Hino."

"Nice to meet you Rei, my name is Ashton Caerwyn. But you can call me Ash for short. My dumbfounded friend over here is Kage Musha." He took her hand before motioning to Kage.

Kage finally snapped out of his stupor and bowed. When he straightened he caught a curious look come across Rei's face.

"Do I know you?" she asked, "You seem familiar."

Kage shook his head. "Maybe, though I tend to just have one of those faces." He caught a raised eyebrow of Ash's form the corner of his vision before continuing. "You said your grandfather wasn't in."

She nodded. "He and Yuuchirou went out to gather some supplies."

"Yuuchirou?"

"Oh, he's a helper here at the shrine." Rei answered before turning to Ash. "if you'd like, I can show you to the guest bedroom till he returns."

Ash nodded. "I'd appreciate that. Plus since he's not here, that will give us an opportunity to get the rest of my things from the Shipping offices at Narita Airport."

"I agree." Kage responded. "However, while you show Ash where to place his things, do you mind if I look around the grounds?"

"Rei shook her head. "Not at all. Ash, if you'll follow me this way?"

Ash took his things from Kage before allowing Rei to lead him into the back of the shrine. Kage began to walk around the entrance of the shrine, studying the changes that had occurred over the past nine years. What he had noticed was that the shrine had undergone a lot of repairs that were obviously not mere maintenance.

"Musha-Sensei?"

Kage turned to the soft spoken voice and stared into the aqua blue eyes of one of his students.

"Mizuno-san" he answered as he looked upon the blue haired student standing before him. His eyes then fell on the three companions that were with her. One was a tall brunette, whom had pink rose shaped earrings and her hair tied with a green ball barrette. The other two were both blonde; however while one had her hair hanging loosely except for the red bow at top, the other had her hair in a peculiar hair style of two spherical buns and long tressels flowing from them. The three of them were staring back at him, studying him as he studied them.

The silence was finally broken when the tall brunette sighed. "He looks like my old boyfriend."

Kage blinked while everyone else produced huge beads of sweats on their forehead. Ami simply held her head in her hands.

"Oookay…" Kage exasperated as he glanced back at Ami. "Who are your friends Mizuno-san?"

"Oh, sorry," She paused before motioning towards the blond with two balls on her head. "This is Usagi," she then motioned to the tall brunette behind her, "this is Makoto," she then motioned to the blonde with the bow in her hair, "and this is…"

"Alright Kage, I'm ready to go…" Ash's eyes fell on the four girls standing near Kage. More specifically, they focused on the girl with blond hair held by a red bow.

Kage blinked, glancing at the girl. She held the same look in her eyes. In an instant, she had shoved past Kage and the other girls and was now standing in front of Ash, her hand outstretched to shake his. "My name is Minako Aino."

Everyone stared at Minako, blinking with huge sweat drops covering their heads. Ash shook out of it first, extending his hand and taking hers within it.

"Ash. A pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand. "I see you attend Juuban high as well."

"Yes. You're the new foreign exchange student. When did you get in?"

"A few nights ago. So, I'm still new to the area. Maybe you can show me around…"

"Yeah! We can go right now…"

At that moment both Kage and Rei cleared their throats, causing the pair to glance at each other and then at everyone else. An odd moment passed.

Kage turned towards the duo and was first to speak. "I'm sorry, he can't do it tonight. We still have to go get your things from the airport."

Rei nodded as well. "…AND we still have that 'study' group, remember?' she said adding emphasis to the word study. Something Kage caught but ignored.

Ash nodded, "Yeah…well let me take a rain check on that. How about we do this tomorrow, after school?"

Minako shook her head. "I can't. I have volleyball practice. But, I don't have anything to do after."

"Ok." Ash bowed before walking towards the stairs and near Kage. He stopped and turned back. "I'll see you around then." He shot a quick glance at Kage. "Let's go."

Kage glanced at the girls. "It was a pleasure meeting you ladies. I'll see you in class Ami. Laters."

Kage nodded his goodbyes and began his way down the stairs when he noticed two cats, one black and one white, both with what appeared to be crescent bald spots, watching them both. He would have ignored them if he hadn't felt something disturbing about them. He couldn't place it. He shook the thought and proceeded down to his car.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

"so what do you think your vision means?" Makoto asked from her spot at the table in Rei's room.

Rei shook her head. "I'm not sure, but it deals with Saturn. I think she is important in this upcoming battle.

As soon as Rei had finished, the black cat from outside suddenly leapt onto the top of the table. The gold crescent mark on its forehead shimmered briefly as it glanced at Rei and began to speak. "Rei is it possible that these forces could mean something else?"

Rei nodded. "It's possible…but I'd like to do more readings to be sure."

The cat nodded. "I see. Until you're more certain, we can't assume Saturn is the key to defeating the enemy. Your vision could mean that Saturn is the most endangered by this new enemy."

Ami nodded. "I agree with Luna, if we set Saturn out there, she may be destroyed by this enemy."

The cat, Luna, focused one Ami, "Have you been able to get any readings from the youma you've faced?"

"Ami shook her head. "No, I didn't get an opportunity to do so."

"Ok next time we face them I want you to get out the way and get a scan. Maybe that will give us better insight on what they are, why they are here, and how to defeat them."

Ami nodded. "I'll try Luna."

"We do have a new problem however." The white feline added in with an almost lazy drawl. He slowly walked onto the table. His crescent mark also shimmered as he spoke. "I felt something strange coming from the two of your guest earlier."

Luna glanced at the cat, wondering how he had picked that up when Rei began to speak.

"I felt something as well Artemis." Rei spoke in agreement. "But only coming from Ami's sensei. I felt an almost familiar presence from him."

"Well we might want to investigate this further." Luna began before turning to Rei and Ami. "Rei since Ash will be here, keep an eye on him and watch out for anything strange that might occur with him. Ami do the same thing with Kage Musha. Now that means..."

"OOOH, Rei what is this, it's beautiful." Usagi spoke aloud, causing the entire group to turn to her and the shimmering red orb in her hand.

"Odango-baka, put that…"

Rei was suddenly interrupted by a loud rumbling that began to shake the temple. A moment later, the sound of plaster and wood being torn through sent the group of girls into frenzy.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Kage's eyes narrowed as he stood at a Terminal in Narita and waited for Ash to grab his things. A moment later and Ash turned towards him. "Kage, do me a favor and check to see if my other luggage has gotten through customs yet?"

Kage glanced at the young man with a curious expression. He glanced at Ash, who held out two baggage claim tickets before taking them. With a shrug, he walked off in another direction.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Haruka and Michiru stood side by side, staring off into the clear blue sea, from a scenic view from a cliff. The only sounds coming from the area were the various calls of the wildlife around them. That tranquility was soon broken by Haruka.

"The wind seems disturbed."

"And the sea is restless." Michiru added.

"We are needed again." Haruka finished.

With a nod, they turned and left the tranquil scene behind.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Mercury moaned in pain as body came to rest against the unyielding bark of a tree. She had been standing aside, following Luna's orders, attempting to get of the creature. A creature that was now attacking her fellow senshi again.

The creature was tall, standing at almost 6 feet in height. However, it wasn't its height that was intimidating. What was intimidating was the body itself. It appeared to look like a great white shark, but had arms, legs, and a tail resembling that of a rat, as well as two large distinguishing buck teeth. Both curved to match the shark persona and other rows of teeth. It released a hiss as it scrambled on all fours and ran at Sailor Moon.

The creature, upon arriving, had exploded into Rei's room and swatted them all aside before attacking Usagi, whom held the orb in her hand and effectively became the first target of the creature. She was taken out of it immediately. She and the other senshi had transformed instantly and began to attack it just as it was about to take the orb held by Usagi. To say the least, it wasn't too thrilled.

Now it was very close to the scene of the jewelry store. Mars was, at the moment, recovering from being thrown through a wall and into the prayer room. Jupiter was the next to be thrown out the room. Her temper at seeing her future queen being hurt got the best of her and she attacked without thinking. The creature, with the orb in hand, had then dove out the room, but she and Venus had followed while the cats looked after Usagi.

Venus had managed to get the orb out of the monsters hand with her Love-me chain. The creature angered charged them both. They managed to get out of it's way and she had started her scans as Venus began a one on one battle. She had only glanced at her mini computer for a moment before looking up to see Venus on the ground and it charging at her. She was conveniently right next to the orb it was after.

She had barely braced herself to being thrown and now found herself at her current position.

"MARS…FLAME SNIPER!"

"JUPITER…OAK EVOLUTION!"

She glanced up to see Jupiter and Mars having emerged from the hole in the shrine and releasing their most powerful attacks at the monster. The monster took them, shrugging them off before whipping it tail at them. Mars avoided it, but Jupiter took it grabbing it and trying to overpower the monster.

Mercury returned her eyes to her computer, taking in the data before glancing back up in time to see Jupiter whipped into Mars. They began to stand, but didn't have enough time as the tail of the youma was now wrapped around tree. It ripped it from the ground before using it like a bat and striking the two senshi, effectively taking them out the fight.

It glanced at Mercury before the black beady eyes noticed the orb. It rushed to it, ripping it from the ground before continuing its charge towards her. She sent her mini computer away before beginning the motions for an attack.

"MERCURY…AQUA RHAPSHODY!"

She launched her attack at the monster, which took it, slowed momentarily and then picked up the pace. She braced herself for pain. She felt something, noticed something from the shadows of the tree. Something, a black blur, dashing towards her. Felt a pair of arms wrap around her, scooping her from where she was. Then felt the both of them leaping upwards and away. Her eyes focused to where she was and spotted the tree that she had been against, had been ripped from the ground and torn apart.

They landed and she was set down to the ground, finally able to take in the full view of her savior. The being, whom appeared to be a male by the way his body was developed, was dressed in all black. He was tall, about as tall as the creature, and had on a long black hooded leathery overcoat. The coat had a long silver zipper which separated at his waist and appeared to allow him freedom of movement. The hood was connected by a silver chain and appeared to be able to be adjusted by silver drawstrings that hung from it. From the opening in the coat, he appeared to have on black trousers which were tucked into a pair of black boots and on his hands were a pair of fingerless biker gloves. She couldn't see inside the hood, as his face wasn't in her direction, only the back of his head.

The being turned completely away from her and appeared to be focused completely on the creature. The creature too, now seemed completely focused on him and appeared to have recognition in it's eyes.

"Baaaallllaaaannnnssseee." It hissed out in recognition. Mercury, took in the word. A word that she thought sounded like Balance. It howled and rushed forward towards them. The stranger did nothing for a moment, before holding his arm upward.

"DARK….." Mercury's eyes widened as the stranger in black held his palm towards the sky as the roll of thunder seemed to erupt from all around her. In his palm, a small ball of light began to gather into it before the orb began to quickly increase in size, till it reached the size of a large beach ball. That sphere however seemed to be suddenly choked to death as the shadows from all around began to wrap around, covering it, and shrinking it down to something the size of a grapefruit. "….LIGHTNING…." The sky seemed to scream as it released a black bolt of lightning, sending it into and through the orb, wrapping it in four black and silver rings of lightning bolts. "…BLAST!" His hand gripped the orb, dragging it from the air as he pulled it back before launching it towards the creature before them.

The creature was unable to move fast enough to avoid the attack and took it completely head on. The force of the attack had caused the orb in it's hand to be launched from it and land by her on the ground. It let out an unearthly cry as its body seemed to freeze and burn, before bolts erupted across it. A second before crumbling to dust as it was destroyed. From the dust, a single black orb rolled from it, before shattering to dust itself.

The creature was unable to move fast enough to avoid the attack and took it completely head on. The force of the attack had caused the orb in it's hand to be launched from it and land by her on the ground. It let out an unearthly cry as its body seemed to freeze and burn, before bolts erupted across it. A second before crumbling to dust as it was destroyed. From the dust, a single black orb rolled from it, before shattering to dust itself.

The stranger stood there, staring at the remains of the creature as Mercury studied him with a confused and curious expression on her face. She slowly stood up, debating on whether she was going to speak or not.

When she finally got the butterflies out her stomach, she began to speak. "Thank…."

He turned to her sharply, his glowing silver eyes focused directly on her, and causing her voice to catch in her throat. Even though he had saved her, the strange shadow concealing most of his face from within the hood of his coat, and along with his height, still left an opposing figure.

As he completed his turn and began to move towards her, she took an involuntary step backwards. He didn't even glance in her direction as he passed her, knelt, and picked up the red crystal orb with the white flame in the center of it that had belonged to Rei. He began to study it before tightening his fist around it and standing quickly. He made a sharp turn towards her, and then turned his gaze to all the unconscious girls, who were now slowly beginning to recover.

He began to move towards her, before stopping suddenly and leaping upwards, just as a planet shaped orange sphere of wind energy shot pass and through the area he was just in. He landed back on ground in a crouched position and turned his focus on the two new senshi now standing at the stairway leading from Hikawa.

Mercury's eyes widened as she noticed the stranger's hand began to spark and generate black bolts of electricity while he slowly stood and took a dangerous pose.

"Uranus, Neptune, stop! He saved…"

"That one was a warning." Uranus began, cutting Mercury's sentence off, and causing the figure's hood to turn and focus completely on her. His mouth, the only thing not shrouded by his hood, was twisted in an angered scowl. "The next one will not miss…." She paused.

"**_Outsider._**"

To Be Continued…..


	6. Balance

Begin PARobot Block

AUTHOR: Shadow82

EDITOR: XrazielX

TITLE: Eternal Sailor Moon

PART: 6

PARTTITLE: Balance

CATEGORY: Series

COMMENT: Taking place two years after Sailor Stars...the Hikawa Shrine is in chaos…and now a new warrior has appeared…what conflict will ensue?

End PARobot Block

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

ETERNAL SAILOR MOON

CHAPTER 6: Balance

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Mercury's eyes widened as the stranger now stood between her and the monster. She watched as the creature stopped and studied the figure before a sense of recognition crossed its features. It growled out a name - Balance, she thought - before it charged forward. The stranger, on the other hand, had raised his arm to the sky.

"DARK LIGHTNING BLAST!"

In his palm, a small ball of light began to gather into it. That orb began to quickly increase in size, till it reached the size of a large beach ball. That sphere however seemed to be suddenly choked to death as the shadows from all around began to wrap around, covering it, and shrinking it down to something the size of a grapefruit. The sky seemed to scream as it released a black bolt of lightning, sending it into and through the orb, wrapping it in four black and silver rings of lightning bolts. His hand gripped the orb, dragging it from the air as he pulled it back before launching it towards the creature before them.

She gawked in surprise as a single attack from this stranger took down a creature that all four of her fellow senshi had barely even manage to slow down. With the creature destroyed, the stranger stood alone, surveying the battlefield. Mercury paused, unsure of what to do next.

When she finally got the butterflies out her stomach, she began to speak. "Thank…."

She took a sharp breath inward as he turned harshly in her direction. She felt his glowing silver eyes focused directly on her. There was a strange shadow concealing most of his face from within the hood of his coat. She felt her body, with fear of his presence, automatically take a step backwards.

Mercury watched those eyes as he stood and moved in her direction. She watched those eyes move from her as he moved past. She turned, watching him kneel. He picked up the red crystal orb with the black flame that Usagi was holding earlier and appeared to be studying it. She watched his fist close around the orb tightly before staring at her fellow senshi. They seemed to now be starting to recover from the attack of the monster. His head then turned to her, and she noticed the glow in his eyes fade away. Along with the glow, the fear she felt towards him began to ease as well.

She watched him stand and begin to move towards her. Three steps into his walk, he abruptly stopped. He leapt up suddenly before she felt the pressure and energy of the Uranus' attack speed past. She watched him land crouched on the ground. She saw under the hood of his coat. She saw his eyes. That cold silver glow had returned to them, along with her fear.

She felt her body step back again. She also noticed that his hands were beginning to release those black bolts he used with his attack earlier. She watched him slowly stand, his body tense and both hands clenched. She knew she had to do something. He had saved her, and with the Outer Senshi attacking, she could do naught but return the favor. More than that, though, she knew she had to stop the Senshi – for their own protection.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

"Uranus, Neptune, stop! He saved…"

"That one was a warning." Uranus began, cutting Mercury off, and causing the figure's hood to turn and focus completely on her. His mouth, the only thing not shrouded by his hood, was twisted in an angered scowl.

"The next one will not miss, outsider." She finished.

The stranger turned to Mercury and had an eerie, almost dangerous smirk on his face. He raised his hand and lightly tossed the orb towards her. He then turned sharply, before becoming a blur as he shot towards the two Outer Senshi.

_He's fast!_ Uranus thought to herself as he covered the distance from the shrine to the stairs in less time than they had to prepare a counter measure for his movement.

He stopped in front of them and delivered a hard blow to the gut of Uranus. He ducked a sudden fist from Neptune as she attempted to get him away from her partner. For her trouble, his gloved hand gripped her wrist and then the wrist of the still recovering Uranus. He twisted on the heel and balls of his feet, turning and tossing both Senshi in opposite directions from each other.

Uranus felt her body strike the ground, which helped slow the force of the throw before her body painfully came to a stop. She groaned slightly, turning her head and staring towards the direction she was thrown from. She saw the stranger there, and the smirk that was visible on his face. She then watched him turn and dash away. She let out an angered growl as she turned her focus to Neptune, to check on her condition, before glancing at Mercury.

"You two, check the princess, I'm going after him." She shouted as she pushed herself up.

Ignoring Mercury's cries to stop, she sprinted off. She rushed down the stairway leading from the temple to the street and quickly scanned the area. She caught a glimpse of his coat as he turned the corner. She smirked and sprinted forward. The chase was on.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Uranus' eyes narrowed as she walked cautiously through the lamp lit park. She had been chasing him through the city, using backroads and alleys, as well as rooftops, to get here. He had been careful to avoid the crowds and the people on his trek towards this location. He had also made sure the location he was leading her to was a secluded one.

Uranus also had no doubt that the stranger was dictating the chase. Several times, in her pursuit, she had lost him. A couple of times she had stopped and looked around to find him waiting - with that smirk on his face. Her instincts were telling her not to follow, her pride was what forced her, and it demanded revenge.

Her eyes studied the area of the park. It was dark. The overgrowth of the trees in the area also didn't help matters. With the lack of people around, her nerves were on full alert and the uneasiness she felt made her entire body feel uncomfortable.

She took a step forward, before a rose, in full bloom, was imbedded into her path. For a brief moment she thought it could have been Tuxedo Kamen, but the rose's colors were off. The stem itself was a darker shade of green then normal roses. The petals were set in ways that shouldn't have been possible. It started from the stem white as snow, but faded into a deep black. The black in no way signified that the rose was dying, as it appeared perfectly healthy and the lack of color was as if it happened naturally in the flower.

Uranus looked up from the object and began to glance around the area for its source. All she found was the emptiness. That, and the continuing growth of shadows from the disappearance of solar light.

She could hear a dark chuckle but couldn't place the location. It sounded like it was being emitted from every shadow in the area, which included her own. She momentarily frowned at the street lamp. This only furthered her unease and fuelled her anger at the situation.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" She shouted in anger. "SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!"

The chuckle continued afterwards for a few seconds, before quieting. Her senses suddenly flared as she leapt backwards. A moment afterwards, a black and white orb of energy trailing black bolts, streaked through where she had been.

She landed on her feet, her body in a battle ready position. Her eyes scanned quickly, and found the stranger in black, leaning calmly against a lamppost, staring at her. Though she still couldn't make out his full face, the lower portion still held that cocky smirk.

"That one was just a warning," the stranger said in a cold, emotionless tone, which still held that smirk. "the next one won't miss…senshi."

Uranus eyes narrowed as she sprinted forward. When she was close enough, her hand pulled back into a position to set for a quick strike to his body. She struck forward and he lazily dodged the attack. He then began to weave in and out of all the other blows she threw. This fueled her anger and as her anger grew, her punches flew faster, albeit, slightly sloppier.

However, the speed at which she was throwing her punches more than made up for her lack of style. The stranger noticed the changes of speed and adjusted accordingly. The randomness of her movements, though appeared to be causing most of his problems. She was getting in strikes to his body that he could not anticipate.

He shifted his body, as he tried to counter a kick only to be forced to stop as her movement shifted into a punch. His hand then blocked a punch and another kick. However, he completely missed the head butt which followed the combination. He didn't get to recover from the blow as he felt her hands clench his clothing. The next thing to happen was Uranus hefted him into the air and over her shoulders. He hit the ground, rolled, and got into a crouched position.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

He glanced up at the sound of Uranus' attack. He watched her fist strike the ground and release the orange orb of planet shaped wind energy. It rocketed towards him. He watched the attack and pushed himself upwards and backwards as his hands were already going through the motions of his own attack.

"DARK LIGHTNING BLAST!" He shouted as he gripped the orb of shadowy electrical energy. He pitched the attack towards Uranus' and watched the resulting collision of energies. A collision which caused an explosion of dirt, grass, concrete, and dust into the air.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

The stranger's mouth expression turned to bewilderment suddenly as a curved wave of energy exploded through the debris. He barely had enough time to cross his arms to protect himself from the attack as it connected. The next sensation was of him again being thrown through the air and across the ground. It wouldn't have been so bad, had his back not connected and gone through that lamp post, or if it wasn't for that tree which had caused his body to stop it backward motion.

He let out a groan as he pushed himself off the ground and couldn't focus his eyes. He was so focused on his sight, he almost missed the footsteps moving in his direction. He rolled out of the way as he felt the splitting of air. He rolled into a crouch, and tried to focus his eyesight again. Instinct took over as he dodged to the right as that feeling of air splitting returned. He quickly fell to his back, face up, as he felt the direction of the attack change and slice horizontal.

He immediately threw his foot outward and felt it connect with Uranus. Judging by the sound she made, he assumed it was her gut. Using the force of the kick, he pushed himself from her. He rolled backwards, crouched and waited a moment as he gathered his wits again.

Uranus on the other hand was doing the same. The blow to the gut had caught her off guard. She was now using the moment to catch her breath. A smirk crossed her face as she watched the hooded stranger, crouched and breathing heavily. She watched as he glanced around, returned his focus to her, and then stood. She followed suit.

That smirk returned to his face before he chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?" She asked as her body dropped into an attack position. "The last I checked, you weren't handling yourself too well."

The stranger laughter stopped as he dropped into a stance. "That was because…I was underestimating you. I won't make that mistake again. I think I will fight for real….NOW!"

He leapt upwards, from the right sleeve of his coat, he pulled out two of those strange roses. The difference in these two were that the roses were in a bud stage, haven't even opening their petals in bloom. He pulled back his arm and launched them towards Uranus. Uranus in turn leapt backwards avoiding the two roses and watched as the stranger was already finishing the motions for his attack.

"DARK LIGHTNING BLAST!"

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" She countered in a slashing motion with the Space Sword. The weapon itself released an orange arc of energy towards the attack, causing an explosion between the two combatant forces. An explosion, which, again, lifted dust and dirt particles into the air.

Uranus was about to go through the dust cloud and attack him, when three of his budded roses shot through. She dodged them, but in the process of doing so she missed her opportunity to attack. She, though, heard him shouting.

"NOW…SHINSOU BLADE!"

She heard what sounded to be an animal howl. A moment after, a black bolt of lightning ripped through the air, but, whatever it hit was hidden in the dust. A second later the stranger's figure exploded through the cloud. She barely brought the space sword up to block a slash attack from whatever object he had. The downward motion of the slash attack had so much force behind it that she nearly lost her grip on the space sword. The attack forced her back as he pushed off of her and now stood with the object at his side downward.

In the light of the park's lamp post she saw the object, a sword, a Japanese katana. The blade seemed to be made of some sort of black crystal. The blade's negative energy screamed at her, shocking her senses. The surrounding light flickered and danced, effectively being absorbed by the strange sword. Her eyes traveled to the hilt of the weapon which appeared silver, but in the darkness she couldn't be sure.

The stranger smirked and suddenly rushed forward. She could barely follow the movements of his sword as he slashed at her. Each time he struck, she was pushed backwards. Each time, she barely defended the next strike.

_He's shifted the flow of the battle_, Uranus thought to herself. _I have to counter or I'm finished_!

Time slowed down as she tried to go on the offensive. She pushed off one of his strikes with the Space Sword and went into a countering overhead movement hoping to get a good clean hit across his chest. She began to push her and his swords' upward. To her surprise, he used the force to rotate his sword around his hand in the movement. This now placed his sword under hers and prevented her overhead. His left hand was already shooting upwards, to free up his right hand and balance the force of her blow to the blade and his left arm. His now free right hand was already moving forward in an open palm strike, which connected to her chest, throwing her back and away from him.

Uranus barely kept a grip on the Space Sword as she flew backwards. The next sensation she felt was that of her back strike the pavement from the force of the blow, bouncing once before resting. She glanced up at the stranger, rushing towards her. She watched him, flip the sword blade upright in his left hand, before tossing it to his right. She then watched him leap upward, at the same time raising the blade overhead, before coming down on her for the blow. In those same moments, she brought the Space Sword up to block weapon. .

She heard as the weapons connected. She felt him bare his weight on her with the blow as his boots struck the ground. She felt as if the bones in her fingers would shatter from the impact of his sword and weight connecting against her. However in that brief instant of pain, she caught that smirk on his face. She watched that smirk move away as that weight was relieved as he went upwards and away from her. Finally, Uranus cursed herself for not paying attention, as she felt a sharp needle like pain in her left shoulder.

Uranus glanced over at the source of the pain to find one of those budded roses of his embedded in it. She reached over to cover the wound and pull the rose out when she noticed that it was blooming. As the fingers of her right hand touched the stem of the rose, her body was suddenly over taken by large burst of pain. It was such a large amount of pain that though she had opened her mouth, a scream would not exit it.

From that now fully bloomed rose, black electrical bolts of lightning raced from it. Black bolts, which now traveled across her entire body. Black bolts which now also, traveled within her blood stream through the open wound the rose had produced. Though the effects of the rose lasted only a few seconds, to Uranus, it might as well been an eternity. When the effects of the rose ended, the darkness which accompanied was a welcomed relief.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

The stranger having rebounded from his attack landed crouched with his sword in his right hand. He was prepped to press the attack in case this little tactical slide of hand didn't work. To his pleasure, Uranus had been so focused on his sword, that when he came down for the blow, she completely missed his left hand reach into his sleeve and pull out one of his roses.

He watched as her mouth opened in a silent scream and her body arc from the current of energy being introduced to it. He watched at the rose exhausted it's own energy, stop the electrical assault, wilt away, and vanish. The only way you could tell it had ever been there was the puncture wound in the shoulder of her fuku. He then observed her body relaxed and the grip she had on her talisman go, as the weapon slip to the ground before vanishing. This signified that its' master was indeed no longer able to continue this fight. The smirk on his face grew to a full blown smile.

The stranger stood from his crouch and walked over to the unconscious body of Uranus. He noticed that her senshi form hadn't reverted back to its civilian one. This meant that he hadn't caused enough damage to her or her 'armor' to require it to do so. To try to do so now would be pointless. As he had learned in the past, no matter how much he were to harm a senshi whom was unconscious, all their untapped elemental energy went to not only protecting their bodies, but keeping their civilian identity a secret as well. In order to get her to dehenshin, he would have to beat her, attacking her armor…attacking a specific point on the fuku, but for the life of him he couldn't remember the point or the special information concerning the point.

"URANUS!" He heard the shrill cry of a feminine voice. "GET AWAY FROM HER! DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The stranger's hand produced from his sleeve four of those budded roses. He then turned and launched them in the direction of the voice. He watched as they flew into a flying orb of aqua blue planet shaped energy, ripping it apart as they bloomed inside of it. However in the process, they too were destroyed.

"dead scream." As he prepared to launch another rose in the direction that the last attack came from, he heard the barely audible whisper of another attack being launched in his direction. He leapt upwards as the attack flew past him and kept him from getting any closer to the senshi of Uranus.

With the rose still in hand he landed and faced his two attackers, whom were now in clear view. One he recognized from attacking earlier, her aqua marine hair, eyes, fuku signified her as the senshi of Neptune. The other he also recognized, but for different reasons. She was another senshi, who wore a black fuku with red ribbons adorning it. She had long green hair, some of which was tied into a bun, as well red eyes which were also filled with recognition.

"YOU!" The woman in the black fuku said aloud, in a tone of both anger and shock.

"Hello again, Pluto." The stranger spoke, his tone never raising or lowering, but still feeling cold none the less.

"Pluto, do you know who he is?" Neptune spoke as she remained in a position to attack if necessary.

"The Guardian of Balance." She spoke as her hands tightened around Garnet Staff. The garnet orb on top of the staff seemed to shimmer with a crimson light as it sensed its mistress's hostility to the stranger. "What are you doing here?"

His glowing silver eyes glanced at her as he shrugged and charismatically motioned to Uranus. "Taking out the garbage."

"Deep..."

"Neptune, st…"

He watched as those words enraged Neptune. Saw Neptune motions prepare to set up an attack. Heard Pluto as she tried to stop her fellow senshi from attacking and he was already returning to a relaxed position. He having already launched his rose at Neptune when he saw her begin the motions.

Neptune choked out a scream as the rose struck her, bloomed and released its charge into her. The effects however, as opposed to Uranus were more devastating. Her element, being water, was a highly conductive element of electricity. That, and the fact that she had been gathering said element, which had disbursed around her when she loss focus from the rose striking, only added to its increase effect. She hit the ground unconscious, smoking, and never knowing what hit her.

Pluto watched the scene, raised her garnet staff and prepared to attack, only to be stopped by one of his bloomed rose sticking in the ground in front of her. Her eyes returned focus to him as he stood staring at her.

"Don't try it." He spoke calmly. "We can still be civil. See."

Balance then raised his sword and tossed it into the shadow of a tree behind him. As soon as it was hidden in the shadow of the tree, the sound of thunder emerged from it and a pair of cobalt blue eyes peered from the darkness before vanishing.

Pluto's eyes remained focused on him before she spoke again. "What are you doing here?"

"You should know better than I."

She stared at him, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Your stronger than before."

"Effects of the ginzinshou."

Pluto paused, before asking her next question. "Which side of Balance are you?"

"That is my secret. Now while I enjoy this interrogation I have a question for you. Why has Saturn been reactivated?"

Pluto's eyes narrowed. "How do you know Saturn is active?"

"Her power is that of Silence. It is that Destruction and therefore closely aligned with death. Did you think I wouldn't know?" Balance growled. "You of all people should know why that little bitch shouldn't be awakened, ever." He paused, regaining his composure before speaking. "Who and where is she?"

Pluto eyes glared at the guardian. "I don't know."

"I see..." The guardian stared at her and his smirk returned. "Very well, but know this Pluto. You can't protect her forever and when I do find her, that will be her last day in this plain of existence. Until next time, Guardian."

With those final words Balance stepped backwards into the shadow of the tree and was gone. This left a confused and worried look on the Guardian of Time's face. She raised her Garnet Staff, before herself, and her fellow two Outer Senshi vanished from the scene as well.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

"Where were you?"

Ashe turned his head to the sound of Kage's voice. He had been approaching from one of the exits that lead to the parking lot of Narita Airport's second terminal. His long time friend seemed to have a smirk on his face as he approached however.

"I searched all over this place for you?" Kage finished as he stopped in front of him.

Ashe shrugged, "Custom's had some problems with the content that was in my bags." He motioned towards the airport security officers watching over him. "Had to get that stuff straightened out first."

Kage's eyebrow rose at that. "What did you do…this time."

"It wasn't my fault. A thief tried to steal my wallet. I handled him." He shrugged. "Unfortunately, a couple of people got into the crossfire of the fight."

Kage eyes twitched as he glanced at the security personal that were placed at key points now watching them both. "I should have known getting your luggage wasn't going to be an easy task.

"Speaking of luggage," He motioned to his three suitcases and a laptop bag. "Where's the rest of it?"

Kage's eyebrow rose and motioned to the parking lot. "You mean that heavy box and other thing you had me get. They are already in the car. For a man that moved around most of his life, you sure have a lot of things. What's in that box anyway, bricks?"

"Nothing like that, just a couple of dozen books, weights, and some other training equipment I found while being over there this time. I am going to be here for quite some time now and I wouldn't want to get bored."

Kage shook his head, "How could you get bored here?"

Ashe shrug, "Nobody to challenge my skill?"

Kage's right eyebrow raised a couple of centimeters to that statement. "Except me, of course?"

"Of course?" Ashe said almost dismissing his friends comment in a joking manner. "Well shall we be off?"

"Yeah." He glanced at the security officers again. "I really don't feel like being on their bad side tonight."

Kage walked over to the luggage taking two of the bags and watching as Ash slung the laptop bag over his shoulder. Ashe then took the handles of the other one, which was on wheels and followed Kage out of the Narita Airport.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Ami let out a soft sigh as they continued to clean up the rubble and debris caused by that seeker. The Inner Senshi quickly recovered from the attacks of the creature after the stranger and Uranus had left. Michiru stayed, checking on the Usagi and the others with her till Pluto arrived and then they both went off hunting for Uranus and the stranger she had gone after. They hadn't been in contact with them since.

While they were all fine, Usagi hadn't yet recovered consciousness. She wasn't seriously injured. Her Mercury computer had shown that she had a bruise to her head when the creature attacked. At the moment she was sleeping it off in Rei's bed, though when she woke up she would have a serious headache to contend with. They had all dehenshined afterwards and were now in the process of removing the rubble from the attack.

The damage was a bit more extensive then she had originally thought. The creature had apparently come up through the floor of the kitchen area of the shrine. It had then went straight through the walls, actually ripping through the room that housed the sacred flame before ripping through the wall of Rei's room. To say the least when Rei came out, with Phobos and Deimos following behind her, she seemed to be on the verge of a mental breakdown herself.

"Grandpa is going to kill me."

After that statement, and helping her calm down a bit, the task of going through the wreckage had begun. Makoto was cleaning the plaster and wood in the kitchen area with the help of Minako. Rei was working on the debris and damage that had been done to her room as well as the broken walls of the house. Meanwhile, Ami had the task of cleaning up all the debris and stuff that had happened outside. All in all, the cleaning process was moving quicker than expected.

"And I tell you it wasn't my fault." A voice said from the stairway leading up to the shrine.

"Sure it wasn't and those bystanders just happened to go to the hospital because they were helping the thief?" The other voice, whom she recognized belonged to Kage.

"They blocked me when I was chasing him down…"

Ami turned her head toward the stairway and then back towards the shrines grounds itself. "Rei-chan, someone is coming up the stairway to the shrine."

Rei's head immediately shot out of the hole of her room. "Is it Grandpa?"

Ami shook her head. "No, I think it's…"

"Geez…what happened here?"

Ami looked back towards the walkway to the shrine and saw Kage and Ashe staring at the holes and various other damages done to the building. She watched as Kage sent a glance back to Ashe who shook his head, left hand closing into a fist while the right hand pointed directly at the building.

"Don't look at me…you and I both know I didn't do this." Ashe shouted at his companion.

"I don't know," Kage said shrugging his shoulders. "First the airport. I wouldn't doubt it if you caused this before the…"

"Kage-sensei, Ashe-senpai?" Ami voice questioned and interrupting their argument.

Kage glanced at Ami and a small smile crossed his face. "Ami-san." He glanced at the hole which Rei was now emerging from.

"Well we finished cleaning the debris in the kitchen, but there is still a whole in the floor and it looks like the pipes have been broken."

They heard Makoto's voice as she and Minako were now emerging from the hole and were soon followed by the two cats Kage had seen earlier.

"Wow, must have been some party." Ashe chuckled.

"Rei-san, Minako-san, Makoto-san." Kage acknowledged before he glanced at the two cats. "And I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting these two yet.

Ami glanced at Luna and Artemis and motioned to them both. "Oh, Kage-sensei. This is Luna." She said motioning to the black cat. "and this is Artemis." She said motioning to the white cat.

Kage watched at both cat meowed in unison, causing him to stare at them curiously before smiling. "It is a pleasure to meet you both, too"

Kage heard a couple of crow caws and glanced up to see two black crows flying towards him before the larger of the two, took a perch on his shoulder.

"Deimos?" Rei said in shock, and confused as she made her way over to him. "I'm sorry Kage-san, she usually doesn't do this, especially to strangers."

"No, no, it's fine Rei." Kage said as he took a hand and begin gently caressing the feathers just below the beak. "And you remember me, don't you girl."

The bird simply cawed in response, prompting another shocked look out of Rei.

"How do you know..…"

"REI!"

The voice of an older male cut through the conversation and prompted a panic stricken look from Rei. They all turned to see a short, bald, older man whom was dressed in the robes of a Shinto priest. Besides him was a taller man whom was also dressed in robes of a Shinto priest, and had a brown mullet, which seemed to cover his eyes.

"G-g-g-Grandpa!" Rei exclaimed as her eyes fell to those of the smaller of the two.

"REI, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SHRINE!"

"Well…you see Grandpa…I...uhm…I mean we…"

Ashe took this moment to step forward. "Well it seems that there was this problem with the underground piping here at the shrine. I think there was a pressure built up and the force is what caused the holes you see now."

Rei's eyes widened as Ashe seemed to take the attention from her to him. Grandpa Hino's eyes turned from Rei and focused on Ashe as well.

"And you are?"

Ashe stepped forward and bowed. "Ashe. Ashford Caerwyn." He straightened up as he watched the older man study him. "I'm the foreign exchange student that has been placed with you for the time being."

Grandpa Hino raised an eyebrow before smiling. "Ahh…it's a welcome to have you here. Though I'm sorry you were here for this unfortunate problem. I would be very appreciative if you could help us out in cleaning this mess."

Kage shot Ashe a look. Ashe nodded, shook his head, before shrugging. Kage chuckled a bit allowed which drew the attention of Grandpa to him. Minako moved closer to Ashe and raised an eyebrow as Grandpa seemed to move over to Kage and study him.

"Ashe, what was that look Kage gave you?"

"What? Oh that was a look that told me that I was going to become Grandpa's slave for the time I was here. He asked if I wanted to take him up on his offer and to get out while I still could." Ashe whispered. "I told him that we would see about that, but I didn't mind earning my keep to an extent."

Minako's eyes widened. "You got ALL of that from a look?"

Ashe shrugged. "What can I say, it's a guy thing."

"I know you from somewhere, but don't tell me." Grandpa said as he paused before breaking out into a full smile. "Yes, now I remember, how could I forget my greatest pupil."

Kage chuckled before bowing. "It is good to see you once again sensei."

Rei stared at him confused. "Grandpa, do you know Musha-san?"

"Know him. I practically helped raise the boy into the fine martial artist he is now." Grandpa said aloud with a hint of pride in his voice. "So what brings you back to Tokyo my boy? Have you come back to finally take Rei-chan's hand."

"GRANDPA!" Rei exclaimed.

"No, no sensei." Kage said shaking his head and raising his hands. "I've taken over the family business so you don't have to worry about the damages done here. My people will take care of it."

"Ahh, I am very thankful for that. And you have definitely become quite a fine young man Kage-san. Kage you do know that Hikawa Shrine has historically been noble, but I don't have any grandsons. Therefore I am looking for a son-in-law who would marry Rei and inherit the shrine."

Kage just started chuckling as he placed a hand behind his head.

The blush on Rei face seemed to grow as she stared at the two of them and shouted her next words out.

"GRANDPA!"

To be continued……


	7. Repercussions

Begin PARobot Block

AUTHOR: Kage Musha

EDITOR: XrazielX

TITLE: Eternal Guardian Sailor Moon

PART: 7

PARTTITLE: Repercussions

CATEGORY: Series

COMMENT: Taking place two years after Sailor Stars...the Hikawa Shrine is in chaos…and now a new warrior has appeared…what conflict will ensue? Note that the last scene of this story is based from Sailor Moon Millennials by the Judge. It is an excellent story.

End PARobot Block

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

ETERNAL GUARDIAN SAILOR MOON

CHAPTER 7: Repercussions

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Kage Musha was not a morning person. The sun rise in Tokyo, Japan was usually a beautiful thing, and Kage would have thought so too, had it not interrupted his sleep. Plus with the added fact that his two story penthouse was at the very top of the building meant the rays of the sun could strike him first. Lucky him.

As those rays struck him, Kage growled, cursed, and then threw his blankets back over his body. However, before his body could entertain the thought of going back to sleep, the covers were pulled back off of him. His silver eyes opened to stare at the red ones of his white labrador, whom held the comforter in his mouth.

"Radiance, I don't have to teach today, Ashe is going to handle the classes on these days." He muttered. The dog simply stared at him and Kage scowled. "I own the friggin company why do I have to go to the office." The dog cocked its head to the side and heard an impressive growl from Kage who finally rolled out of bed. "Fine, but you better find your own meal today." The dog let go of the blankets and trailed his owner as he groggily made his way to the bathroom adjacent to his room.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Setsuna Meiou was a curious person to behold waking up. Most people went through a period of drowsiness before being fully conscious. Setsuna, on the other hand, just opened her eyes and was awake the moment the first rays of sunlight fell across Tokyo.

Now a few hours later, she sat on the edge of her bed, dressed in a long flowing purple evening gown. Her crimson eyes were staring out towards the ocean, through the sliding glass door of her room. Those eyes of hers now seemed filled with confusion. She did not like this feeling at all.

"Balance," She muttered to no one in specific. "Why are you here?" She closed her eyes and concentrated towards the power of Pluto, and more specifically, the garnet orb. She felt the orb pulsate, from whatever subspace pocket it was hidden in, as she attempted to use it to access the Time Gate from where she currently was.

"What the…" To her surprise and displeasure, her power seemed to be blocked, by something from within the 4th Dimension. She concentrated harder on the gate, trying to push pass whatever was blocking her and frowned as she found no way around it. When her eyes opened, they were filled with a bit of confusion and anger.

She stood from her bed and walked over to the window. _First Balance, now this. _She thought to herself. He_ is influencing the flow of times in ways that make it impossible for me to predict the future without directly using the Time Gate. _She paused in her thoughts as she glanced back to a night stand next to her bed, where her henshin stick and a cordless phone rested. _Now, the Time Gate has been blocked to me by something. Something that I didn't even feel enter the 4th Dimension. But what am I going to do?_

Before Setsuna could contemplate this, she heard a soft knock at her door. She turned smiling a little. "Come in, firefly.

"

From the door leading to her room, Hotaru slowly entered, dressed in a pair of purple pajamas. Setsuna couldn't help but study the young 14 year-old girl's features. After the battle with Galaxia and the process which caused them all to reborn again, Hotaru had begun to age rapidly once more. It took a year, but in the process her body had physically jumped from the age of 5 to the age of 13, before aging naturally again. Now a year later, the young girl was living a normal life, attending a junior high, and doing things young girls her age normally did.

"Setsuna-mama?"

Setsuna was brought out of her thoughts when she studied Hotaru's purple eyes, which seemed filled with a deep concern. Setsuna moved over to the younger girl, concerned by the look on her face. "What's wrong firefly?"

"Well, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama both seemed upset about something when they came in last night." She paused. "And you seemed distracted. I was wondering what happened between you and the seeker."

Setsuna's eyes narrowed at Hotaru's use of the name for these creatures. A name which she shouldn't have known and which she hadn't been told about. That look on her face quickly vanished though before she spoke.

"We came in contact with an outsider." Setsuna stated before turn her focus back towards the window. "A very powerful outsider." She paused. "Hotaru, have you been having any more visions, or feeling about what has recently been transpiring."

"No Setsuna-mama. Why?"

Setsuna remained quiet. "No reason firefly." She turned back to the young girl, walking over to her and placing a hand on her forehead. "It's getting late, you need to get ready for school, ok?"

Hotaru nodded with a smile. "Ok Setsuna-mama. I'll come back by before Haruka-papa takes me to school."

Setsuna smiled as the young girl left the room, closing the door to give the older woman some privacy so she could also get dressed. Setsuna, then turned walking to her night stand. She needed answers and there was only one place where she knew she could get some. She picked up the phone there before dialing a number out. She waited a moment before an answering machine picked up.

"Terra. This is Setsuna. I will not be coming in today…"

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Ashe's eyes stared serenely towards the rising sun over the city of Tokyo from his perch atop of the Hikawa Shrine prayer room.. He had been up for awhile as his body continued to readjust to the time differences between here and the United States. Even if it wasn't the case, he would not miss the first rays of sunlight. It was something he had been doing for years, especially since he received his "gift" that long time ago. Now, seeing the sun, the greatest source of heat and oldest burning flame, just seemed natural.

His ears caught the sound of movement below him. His eyes fall to the short figure of the Hikawa Shrine's priest, whom is also staring out towards the rising sun. His blue eyes glance back towards the sun, a small glint being casted off by the right one.

"A beautiful sight, isn't it." The voice of Grandpa's voice is heard, just as the sun finishes rising above the horizon. Ashe glances down towards the old man nodding. He then stands, walks towards the edge of the tiled roof, and drops down, barely making a sound in the process.

"Who taught you in the arts?" The old man asks causing Ashe to stare at him with a curious expression. "Your movements." The old man continued. "You barely made a sound as you walked, suggesting an art concerning stealth and evasion."

Ashe eyed the old man before nodding. "The art of ninjutsu. I learned it when I was 8 from a gentleman that raised me."

"Oh, what was his name?"

"Uzumaki…Uzumaki Kakashi."

Grandpa paused for a moment, thinking a little before shaking his head. "Can't say I've heard the name before."

"He wasn't a very public person." Ashe responded as he took at last glance towards the sun before turning to Grandpa. "Well I have to get ready for school."

He nodded a quick goodbye before turning and walking off deeper into the temple grounds and private quarters of its residents. Ashe walked slowly, planning out his day in his head before stopping in front of particular door that had been patched up for the night. The door which lead to Rei's room. He turned his attention to the room causing an interesting reflection as the sun's rays reflected off his eyes.

A calm, serene smile crossed his features as he continued on his way to the bath.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Ami moved quietly down the street as her mind focused on the events that had played out yesterday. From what she could gather from the last two attacks, these creatures seemed to be targeting and hunting for jewels. If that's the case what were they looking for? Was it Usagi's ginzinshou? Was that why it targeted her, only to take the red orb instead? That might not be true, but it was still a possibility. Then there was the stranger in black, Balance.

Her thoughts paused briefly on the stranger that had saved her the previous evening. He was extremely powerful. She had told the others about what had happened and there were mixed feeling with the group. Minako and Usagi thought he could be an ally, while Rei and Makoto took to the side of caution. That left her in the middle, unsure of which side to take. It didn't help either side that they had yet to hear from Haruka and the others after they left. However it was Luna's and Artemis' reaction that disturbed them the most.

After she had produced the scans of the battle, both Luna and Artemis seemed really concerned. It didn't help any of them when their concern increased when the computer had been lucky enough to get a scan of her savior. When she told them both that she had tried to get more information from the computer only to find it encrypted, they didn't seem at all surprised. It was at that point Luna decided that they should end the meeting and get rest. Artemis finished it by saying he and Luna would check the old Moon Kingdom's computer and see if they could gain any information about this situation.

Ami sighed. This entire situation left her uneasy. One of the things about Balance was there was an old familiarity she felt from him. It was almost intimate in a way, yet frightening at the same time. A part of her hoped he wasn't an enemy, but she knew that just because he had saved her life, didn't make him an ally. Unfortunately, only time would tell what he was to the senshi.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Ashe sighed as he watched the last few stragglers of his class leave out the gym doors for their lunch hour. The group of students whom had just left had been the last class he had to teach for the day. The classes so far had been interesting to say the least. When the classes had entered, they had been expecting to do nothing but spar and watch demonstrations of moves. He had quickly dispelled that notion when he told them that they were going to be running a mile and begin to build up their body strength. They were less than thrilled.

He wasn't even surprised when a few of them stood up and left the room. He had expected it. While students at this level usually didn't just walk out of class, and probably wouldn't have, had Kage been there. They just considered him a Gaijin and felt he didn't deserve the same respect. The ones that remained, were respectful, and followed the tasks he presented, which in this stage of teaching, he was just gauging them on their current physical level of strength. He didn't want to push the classes too hard when they weren't prepared.

He went to the bleachers, grabbing a duffle bag, before heading towards the teacher's offices that adjoined the gym. More specifically, his and Kage's office. The gym's offices each had their own private shower and changing area and shower, and since he was a student teacher to Kage, he was allowed to use Kage's office and facilities. They have even gone as far as placing his name on the door to the office, albeit begrudgingly and with Kage's insistence.

He calmly walked into the office dropping the bag and pulling a couple of things out before heading into the shower. He quickly washed himself and was in the process of drying when he heard a knock at the office door. He quickly finished drying as he heard the second series of knocks and threw on his clothes. He strode out of the small area, opening the office door to find Minako standing on the other side of it a small smile on her face.

"Hi Ashe, is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all." He responded with a smile on his face as he went and grabbed his bag. "I was about to go out and get some lunch, I wouldn't mind the company."

Mina's smile faltered a bit as she shook her head apologetically. I can't, I promised the others I'd eat lunch with them."

"That's fine. Then I guess I'll come back after your practice today…" Ashe responded as he walked out into the hallway with Minako, shutting and locking the door.

"I won't be there, unfortunately."

Ashe turned to her, a confused and curious expression on his face.

"I have an emergency I have to take care of after school today." She said, a bit of disappointment seeped into her voice.

"Oh, I see." Ashe responded, the same amount of disappointment evident in his voice. He slowly began to walk away from the office as Minako followed. "Well that's ok. I can take care of a few things anyway. I have to get registered with the Minato-ku prefecture and everything anyway. You wouldn't mind me walking with you to meet your friends. I have to drop by Principal Meiou's office anyway and get her to sign some papers."

"I don't mind, but Sets…." Minako paused, "I mean Principal Meiou isn't here today."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I heard from Umino that she called in sick today."

Ashe stopped glancing at her curiously. For a brief moment, Minako could have sworn she saw a brief purple glint in his right eye as the light refracted off of it. She was so focused on his eyes, that she didn't notice the change in the expression on his face. He turned from her, causing her to blink as he started walking again and opened the gym door. "Well then I guess there is no reason for me to remain here, is there?"

"Ashe…" Minako eyes widened as she watched him exit the door. She quickly rushed after him, reaching the door and throwing it open. Aside from the shocked expressions of a few students, who stared openly at her, Ashe Caerwyn, was no where to be seen.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

"So what is the assessment of the total repairs to the Hikawa Jinji?" Kage asked sitting in his chair while reading a document at his desk.

"Well sir, aside from a bit of structural damage above and blow ground, the cost should be fairly inexpensive and we should be finished before night fall, even if we added the suggestions made by the Shrine's owner." A voice answered and seemed to reverberate around the room Kage was in.

"Good, keep me updated." Kage's right hand reached for what appeared to be a silver pen with several buttons adorning it. He tapped one of the buttons, moment before a clicking noise was heard and the conversation ended. He sighed as he finished reading the document on his desk closing the folder that held it. His eyes then glanced around, staring at the office he had been set up with.

In essence, the office was a technological marvel, from the walls to the desk. The room was designed in the shape of an octagon with a large desk marking the center of the room. The room had it's own personal computer controlled environment, which kept the room at a comfortable temperature and lighting for those whom were in it. The eight corners of the room held speakers in the ceilings and the floors, giving a surround sound effect. This was combined with the hundreds of microphones littered throughout that aloud for voice commands to be given. Also, to prevent corporate espionage, the computer routinely swept the room for bugs or other communication devices, alerting Kage to where they were and disabling them. Kage had found his office bugged on two separate occasions. Another feature also disabled all communication devices and created a blackout zone as long as Kage wasn't in the room.

Now, using the desk as a reference point to the rest of the room, wall to the front of the desk held the main entrance to the room and a pair of oak double doors. These doors led to the secretary's office as well as the waiting room and hallway of the floor. The two slanted walls on the side of those doors were made of a glass casing, which held various magazine covers focusing on Kage as well as the Trinity Star Corporation. Along with those magazines were trophies and medals signifying various accomplishments Kage had made in the martial arts world. However, those walls also fell away to reveal a large touch screen plasma monitor underneath each that could be controlled from the desk itself. The walls to the sides of the desk were stacked with a variety of books on various subjects. These two walls, also held secrets. The wall to the right of the front of the desk front slid away to a private executive elevator that could lead Kage to any floor in the building including the private underground executive parking lot. The wall to the left of the front of the desk, was actually a set of double doors. These doors connected Kage's office to the Executive Board Room where his management staff as well as the company's Board of Trustee's met to decide the direction the company would go each quarter. The final three walls to the rear of Kage were windows that could look down onto Tokyo from where he was in Ginza. The glass these windows were made of, like everything else in the room, had some small form of technology worked into them. Depending on the amount of light requested for the room, the computer sent small electrical charges to miniature fiber-optic lines which ran through the glass and caused the windows to become darker or clearer.

"Mr. Musha," a voice suddenly boomed through the room and caused Kage's focus to change to his desk. The desk itself was designed in a U-shape and on the surface made of cherry oak. In the center of the desk, was a protrusion for a touch screen computer monitor. Also, built in throughout the desk, were smaller, removable touch pads palm like devices that held reports and other information in them.

Kage tapped one of the pads before speaking. "Yes Ms. Anderson, what can I help you with?"

"Mr. Musha, that information you requested has been sent over. I've uploaded the files to your system. The office that sent them said they were encrypted and that you should already know the pass codes.

Kage smiled. "Thanks Ms. Anderson. I'm planning on leaving soon so after you finish everything, you can take the rest of the day off." With that Kage ended his conversation and removed one of the pads from his desk. He tapped a couple of keys and waited for a few moments before the device requested a password.

"Password: Family." He said softly as the device waited a few seconds before the password seemed accepted. His eyes slowly read the document before widening in shock.

"This can't be right…" he muttered to no one but himself. His hand shot to another part of his desk, touching another pad before a dial tone echoed through the room.

"Juuban High School." There was a pause before numbers were dialed. A second later a sing song voice answered the phone.

"This is Juuban High School, principal Meiou's office, Terra Monroe speaking, how may I help you."

"Hello, Terra, this is Kage Musha, I was wondering if I could speak with Ms. Meiou."

"I'm sorry Mr. Musha, Ms. Meiou called in today and if you'd like I can take a message to give to her up…"

She was cut off as Kage finger hit another button and ended the conversation. His eyes narrowed as he stood, hands still holding the palm and activated the wall hiding the elevator. The bookcase slid away revealing the silver elevator, whom doors opened a moment. He stepped in and waiting for the doors to close and holding a determined look on his face. He was going to have to pay Setsuna a little visit today.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Sailor Pluto stepped forward from the swirling mists. While her face was usually cool and dispassionate, the appearance of Balance had brought a disturbed look to it. Now she approached the looming mass of the Time Gate, which stood solidly atop the nothingness behind her. The featureless mists of the fourth dimension drifted around the gate only clearing slightly at her approach.

Once again, the reasons for Pluto's return to the Time Gate now weighed heavily on her mind. She had not foreseen the return of the Guardian of Balance. His return, the emergence of these creatures, the seekers, was not suppose to happen. She now didn't know what direction things were going into. None of the paths that were set to lead to Crystal Tokyo was now set in stone. What path would Balance take? Would it be a path for good? Or would it be a path for evil?

She approached the Time Gate, and could here sounds from within it. The flow that was the river of Time. A symphony of seconds and centuries passing by. She stopped a few feet before it, raised her staff, the Time Key, and shouted out to the air. "GUARDIAN CHRONOS, KEEPER OF TIME! REVEAL THE RIVERS OF TIME! OPEN YOUR GATES TO ME!"

The Garnet Orb atop of the Time Key burst life into a bright crimson color. Soon the orb sent a spiraling, prismatic stream of light-motes towards the simply-shaped lock of the gate. There was a profound 'CLICK,' the sound of which seemed to shake the entire place, and then the massive doors began to part, swinging open smoothly and silently.

With the Time Gate open, it revealed the swirling flow of Time itself. The Garnet Orb flashed again and a series of images appeared before her. A series of possible paths that she hadn't seen before and that now showed Balance's effect on the stream. A path that now appeared to be the one most likely to happen. One that she could not allow to happen. She couldn't allow that being to be completely released. Not yet and not this way. She prepared to shut the gate when a voice broke the silence.

"It's about time," a masculine voice said impatiently.

Pluto turned sharply to the sound of the voice, taking a tighter hold on her staff. What she noticed was a most unwelcome and disturbing sight. A strange and unnatural darkness had crept up from the mists of the Fourth Dimension and now surrounded Pluto and the Time Gate. In the darkness Pluto could barely make out the presence of a single figure, whom seemed to be source of the darkness in the area.

"You!" Pluto cried angrily. "What are YOU doing here!"

"You have broken a serious taboo, Pluto." The being said cooly. "And it all begins with her." The being's hand appeared from the darkness and pointed to the open Time Gate.

Pluto turned to glance at the images the gate now revealed. Those being images of an older and smiling Chibi-Usa in the presence of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion in Crystal Tokyo. The being in the darkness continued.

"Chibi-Usa." The being paused. "Whom YOU let travel through time. That first trip being to go on a frantic quest for figures out of her mother's bedtime stories. She was searching to find the Senshi of the past whom had defeated the Dark Kingdom. Those senshi whom were led by Sailor Moon. Those whom seemed to be able to do anything and possessed the ginzuishou. An object which she had thought she'd lost or destroyed."

"Chibi-Usa had no idea at the time that those Senshi were the same ones she saw every day. Nor did she know that Sailor Moon was really her mother. No, those young lady's only thoughts had been to find someone who could save her mother from 'the bad people.'"

The being paused again as the scene at the gate changed to Chibi-Usa's room and her awakening for a horrible nightmare. "But after all had been said and done, Small Lady had started to worry, right Pluto. After that horrible dream one night, back in her own bed, in her own time, a dream in which her father and all her friends seemed to die fighting other Senshi, and in which she herself vanished, Chibi-Usa went looking for you."

The scene changed to the entrance of the Time Gate. Where Pluto stood and where Chibi-Usa approached through the mist and began to talk to her. "She told you of her nightmare, her fears. She recounted what her mother's tales had been of. The tale of Sailor Moon and all about battles against the Dark Kingdom or the two wandering aliens, Ail and Ann. Of the battles out of which Crystal Tokyo was born. She mentioned how the Queen had never mentioned the Dark Moon. How during her second trip, she met senshi that she had never heard of and how they began to appear. She asked was that because her mother had purposely kept quiet? Or could it be because she hadn't known? Had her going back in time changed not merely the future, but the past, and all of the history in between? Was she supposed to be... dead?"

"She asked you about the nightmare and what it meant." He paused. "You told her it had been a brief flash, a reaction at a moment in time parallel to the instant Mamoru had been killed by Galaxia, an act which rippled through to the future and would have erased her from existence if Sailor Moon had not defeated Galaxia and set things right. You told her that because she was sensitive to the event and the target of its ultimate effect, Chibi-Usa had seen something of it in a dream."

"But she hadn't heard of Galaxia or these evil Senshi. More stories she had never heard of before." The being's eyes flickered in the darkness. "Then she asked you a very important question. Was the Dark Moon Family supposed to win? What was your response Pluto?"

Pluto eyes narrowed in anger as she faced him again and slowly responded. "I answered, yes."

The being smirked and continued. "Yes…and that leads me to what was suppose to be the flow of time to that future." The scene in the time gate changed to show the Senshi as they fought and defeated Beryl. Of how they had healed the aliens and then it continued. "The months in which we now know they fought the Dark Moon had instead been relatively quiet, up until the coming of the Deathbusters." The twinkle returned to his eyes. "Hadn't that battle had gone very differently? In the current timeline, it had been ChibiUsa's heart crystal that awakened Saturn. It had been Hotaru's anger at what had been done to her friend that gave her the strength to defeat Mistress Nine from within."

"However in the original timeline without Chibi-Usa, the Deathbusters did not find a heart crystal suitable to their needs. Instead, what happened was when the Senshi finally raided Professor Tomoe's lab, they found a little girl who appeared to be close to death. When the Sailor Moon of that timeline tried to heal the young girl, the Grail-enhanced powers had awakened Saturn, under the full control of Mistress Nine." He paused reflecting on everything. "You know, even in that timeline, Hotaru might have been able to stop it, because she would never have allowed her father to die." The scene changed to that of a dead Souichi Tomoe. "However Professor Tomoe was already dead wasn't he? He was killed in the attack by Uranus and Neptune. The young Hotaru screamed at them in rage with her mind…" he paused as it showed Saturn with her glaive striking down Uranus and Neptune. "…and a Mistress Nine controlled Saturn killed them in reality, drawing on the power of the Grail within her.

"But the rest of the Grail's power was still going into Sailor Moon, and the buildup between positive and negative forces caused a tremendous explosion." The scene changed to that of a battle between Sailor Moon and Saturn before a massive explosion erupted. "…and Mistress Nine, Hotaru, and the city of Tokyo ceased to exist."

"Now then…" The gate showed a scene of people being encased in crystal. "The ginzinshou reacted to this catastrophe by trying to save Usagi and everyone she loved. But in doing this act…it exhausted itself, and took centuries to recharge. Without the power of the crystal to sustain life, only the Senshi, their two feline advisors, and Tuxedo Kamen had the strength to survive the long sleep. They awoke hundreds of years later and piecing together what had happened, they grieved for their lost of their friends and families, and set about trying to make things better. They never spoke of what had happened to Tokyo. The memories had hurt too much, and the world they had awakened to had enough hurt to go around."

The gate had shown a scene of Earth right after the senshi had been sealed and a golden light approaching the planet. "In the world they arrived to, Galaxia had come to Earth long ago and crushed it. She left behind a world with only a few remnants of civilization. A world poisoned by the corrupted force of the Grail and the wild energy of Saturn." It soon changed to a planet somewhere in the farthest reaches of space with the skeletal remains and golden armor of Galaxia. "Galaxia was long dead by the time the Senshi awoke, slain by the inexorable power of the Chaos-essence she had trapped within herself. Her great empire of worlds had collapsed, leaving Earth a primitive, savage world. Faced with that, the Senshi had no choice but to fight, and in fighting, they made enemies."

The scene changed again to the Senshi and Serenity. "Ultimately, Usagi, now Serenity, was able to pull together enough of the warring factions to begin building Crystal Tokyo." It changed again to Serenity with the ginzinshou facing off against a group of people. "However, those embittered by the long fighting, those who were to become the forebears of the Dark Moon Family refused to follow her. Serenity would not kill them. But she could not permit them to remain on Earth to attack her people, so instead she exiled them into space. Long years later, their descendants returned. And Crystal Tokyo fell. "

The being continued, with flashes of what could have been appearing on the Time Gate. "Had events gone along that course, you would not have permitted Chibi-Usa to enter the Time Gate. Denied access to the past, Mercury would have seized on the idea of using the in-between place of the Time Gate as a staging area for the present, to slip away from the invasion and strike at the enemy from behind. You would not have stopped the Senshi then, since they were not trying to use the Gate. Their sneak attack would have succeeded in destroying the Wise Man, far weaker in the future than in a past where he had the corrupted power of the ginzuishou within Chibi-Usa to call upon. But he would have still been strong enough to kill the four Senshi even as he himself was destroyed. Without the Wise Man's corrupting influence, the more noble natures of certain members of the Dark Moon Family would have reasserted themselves. Chibi-Usa herself would have eventually ended up married to Diamond, a marriage symbolic of the reunion between the light and dark sides of humanity. The realm to follow would have been everything Crystal Tokyo had been and more. Right Pluto?" He paused as the time gate closed shut, and then focused directly on her. "Why did you let it all change?"

Pluto turned to face him. A somber look now filled her face as she stared off into the mists before softly speaking. "I am charged with the protection of Time, the security of this device which has the power to alter and even undo the effects of one of the fundamental forces of the universe. I can see the past, the passing present, and the unfixed future, and when I came here, I saw hers." Pluto smiled sadly. "I am forbidden to interfere, but I gave up everything I loved for everything I believed in once, a long time ago. In that timeline, that era had been everything that Crystal Tokyo have been and more to everyone. To everyone but Small Lady." She became quiet again, before continuing. "I wanted her to be happy."

He paused. "Even at the cost of your own life…and the duty you were bounded by?"

She nodded as she gripped the Time Key. "Yes…and I would do it again."

"Because you say that now, is why you aren't dead…yet." The being said with approval. "Even so…you came here to learn knowledge of the events that were about to come to past. Events that will effect the future because a being outside of time is now there. Because I am now there."

The beings blues eyes seemed to become flames, with a mixture of red and white dancing through them. "The Balance must be preserved…"

A sudden storm began to rage through the darkness and around the area of the Time Gate. Pluto gripped her staff to try and defend herself from the onslaught. She held her staff at the ready, summoning her power, and took aim at the being.

"dead scream." She whispered as she released a purple spherical orb of ring shaped planet energy at the being.

A hand shot from the darkness catching the sphere and tossing it into the mists with ease. "I'm surprised you forget, Pluto. Outside of this dimension, our powers may eventually one day equal each other. Inside this space, I will always be far superior to you." That same hand motioned and Pluto was flung backwards, loosing grip on the Time Key, before slamming against the Time Gate. Her Time Key, which was in the air, suddenly flew forward and into the hand eluding from the darkness.

The being began to move forward and with it, the darkness followed, keeping his presence hidden.

Pluto struggled to look up from her position on the ground. She looked up into the darkness, staring at the being as the Time Key was now raised into a striking position.

"The Balance must be preserved…" the being paused. "…no matter what the cost, Pluto."

Pluto shut her eyes as she waited for the blow as she watched the weapon drop. Instead of feeling it against her skull, she heard it strike the gate. However, before she could open her eyes, she felt a pair of lips pressing against hers before leaving hers. She tried to open her eyes again, but they were heavy now, and weren't listening to the messages being sent from her brain.

"I am sorry, Pluto." She heard, " but you know too….…" What ever else was said afterward, Pluto did not hear as her consciousness left her.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

To be continued…..


	8. Decisions and Returns

Begin PARobot Block

AUTHOR: Kage Musha

EDITOR: XrazielX

TITLE: Eternal Guardian Sailor Moon

PART: 8

PARTTITLE: Decisions and Returns

CATEGORY: Series

COMMENT: Taking place two years after Sailor Stars...the Hikawa Shrine is in chaos…and now a new warrior has appeared…what conflict will ensue?

End PARobot Block

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

ETERNAL GUARDIAN SAILOR MOON

不朽戦士セーラームーン

CHAPTER 8: THE STALKERS SET UP BASE. BALANCE'S DELIVERY SERVICE.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

In the throne room of the dark palace of Nemesis, its queen sat quietly hidden in the unnatural darkness that seemed to flow from the planet. While her form wasn't moving, her eyes seemed transfixed on a cloud like image of the Sol System and the muffled, static voice that flowed from said image.

"MERCURY…AQUA RHAPSHODY!"

The monarch heard the voice of a female a moment before she heard a grunting sound from her seeker shaking the attack off. This was soon followed by the sound of something being ripped from the earth and destroyed. The creature's angry roar soon followed, apparently having missed its target. A few long seconds later and the monarch heard it speak a name she had not heard for eons.

"Baaaallllaaaannnnssseee." The seeker hissed. Moments later and it was destroyed.

The entire sequence of events had confirmed her suspicions. There were senshi now active on the planet earth. Worse of all, the Guardian of Balance was also active on that planet as well. This changed the entire scope and time frame of her operations. Also if the senshi already had those crystals…

"STALKERS, TO ME, NOW!"

In the depths of the darkness of the room, two silhouettes appeared. Both of them slowly fell to a kneeling position a few feet away from the base of the throne. Both silhouettes had their heads held low and eyes to the ground.

The queen's focus fell on the two before she stood, her feminine silhouette swayed slowly as a pale hand belonging to her moved in and out of the darkness. She stopped short of the two, and held her hand out into the light. In a shower of swirling black and purple smoke and shadows, a long slightly s-curved black metallic staff slowly came into being. The staff seemed to have small markings on it, which glowed as the smoke slowly filtered from it. Smoke that was moving away from the center to both ends. At the base near the floor, a small five pointed black metallic pike appeared. Meanwhile, at the top of the staff, the smoke cleared away to reveal a long, black curved blade that also seemed marked with runic symbols. In all, the weapon that the monarch now held was a very nasty and very deadly looking scythe.

She pointed the blade towards the two kneeling. "What have you to report my stalkers…Anubis…" The light filtered in to reveal one of the stalkers kneeling before her. Its entire body, which was think and sleek, seemed to be made up of a black armor and covered with various Egyptian hieroglyphic symbols. The only thing uncovered, was its upper body, which instead of a humanesque head and face, found one that was black and shaped to be like that of a jackal. It head now looked up and stared upon its queen.

"…and you…stalker Osiris." Like Anubis, a light entered and pulled away the darkness revealing another figure covered in armor. Unlike Anubis, this figure was much larger, more muscular, and his armor seemed more fragmented. This was different compared to Anubis', whose was more like several pieces that connected like a puzzle into a whole. However, like Anubis the armor didn't cover the head, but as Anubis' head was a jackal's, his was in the shape of a ram. He kept his head lowered, even though his mistress spoke his name. He was also the first to speak.

"Our search has not been fruitful my queen." The gruff voice of Osiris spoke. "We have yet to find the crystals."

The scythe slowly rose as their queen took in what they told her. She stepped back focusing on the chamber around them, and the thousands of orbs that lined its walls. She motioned her scythe to a specific set of a couple of dozen or so of those orbs. Those specific orbs which were contained in a golden case. In that case, three orbs were missing.

"STALKER ANKOU, AWAKEN!" From the case a single black orb with a white crescent moon with the points downward marked on it floated from the case to a position between the two stalkers and the queen. A purple plume of smoke shot from it and began to spiral around the orb. The smoke soon grew, becoming a large column which before the sound of a ghostly wail resounded. A second later, the smoke vanished and in the place of the smoke and the orb was a kneeling figure. The figure's face and form seemed to be hidden underneath a large brim felt hat. His body also seemed to be hidden under an old tattered brown colonial style coat. Its hands were covered in grey worn gloves.

"Thou hast summoned me, my queen?" A raspy and shrill voice asked.

"Yes." The woman's voice responded as she raised her scythe. "I have a task that I want the three of you to complete since it is apparent that Anubis and Osiris will be unable to oversee this completely alone." She noted the two seemed to glance up briefly before lowering their heads. "It seems that there are active Sailor Senshi on Earth. I want you to learn if they have received the power of those crystals. If they have…it will be impossible for us to separate them from it. Watch them Ankou, test them occasionally, but beware…the Guardian of Balance is also active. Osiris, begin collecting the soul cores of the humans on that planet. Anubis, you on the other hand, with the seekers, continue to hunt for those crystals. If those senshi do hold them, your mission will change. At that point go challenge the sailor senshi to help Ankou collect data as well as allow Osiris the time to steal soul cores. She motioned to the other orbs, the seekers are here at your disposal, you can call them when necessary. Now go."

The trio nodded simultaneously before they were engulfed in a black-purplish light and vanished. A moment later a single onyx orb vanished from the collection around the room. The Queen stared at the scene, staring off into space for a moment.

"I have a task for you too, Koschei" A pair of eyes pierced the darkness close to the thrown behind her. "Explore the system. Find out what happened to the other planets. The cry of the dead souls is strong within this system. I want to know what caused it."

"At once, my queen." A ghostly voice responded. The pair of eyes vanished from site, leaving the queen alone in her darkened chamber.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Kage's black motorcycle raced through the streets of Tokyo and through the afternoon traffic of the day. By now schools had probably already released most of their students for the day. If he was lucky he would have an opportunity to see her. At least if his information on her current location was correct. If he didn't he could at least talk to those there and find out what happened. There was a lot he was unsure of.

He shifted his weight on the bike, revving it up and sped through a yellow light. He was so focused on getting to his destination that the sudden ringing inside is helmet caught him off guard. He frowned inside his helmet as he recomposed himself on his bike and studied the HUD that was appearing in the corner of his helmet visor. It was one of those devices that his company was planning on marketing to cyclist throughout the world. It was like a motorcycle helmet in every aspect except more cushioned for impacts. It also worked with the bike itself, giving readout of the speed, gasoline mileage, and even included its own MP3 player. Also, it included a voice interface to his cellphone using Bluetooth technology. The current ringing going throughout his speakers were to signify that someone was calling him.

"Identify caller." Kage spoke as he changed lanes and avoided another vehicle. The HUD displayed a name and number which Kage briefly studied before shifting his bike slightly. "Answer." Kage waited a moment, listened, and frowned. "I see and what do you want me to do about this...great….your good for delaying me...What do you mean have I noticed..." Kage's eyes narrowed as he noticed a sudden shift in the light of the area, "...Great...Where do you want to meet...I'll be there within moments, Kage out." Upon that command the line ended leaving Kage racing through the streets. It seemed that now he was going to be on the clock.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

"This place will be quite suitable to our needs" Osiris' voice echoed throughout the dust covered living room. The current room he and his two companions were now standing in.

"I agree, it is quite removed." A feral voice, one belonging to Anubis added. "This would make a perfect base of operations while we are here on Earth."

Ankou turned to stare at the two stalkers, sneering at them. They had only happened upon this place because of the strong negative aura surrounding it. The place which they had discovered was a two story estate hidden in a small clearing in a forest beyond the limits of downtown Tokyo. The estate appeared to have an unnatural fog of dark energy rolling off the walls and into the surrounding area. Inside, it had appeared to have been abandoned for years going by the thick layer of dust covering the furniture throughout the place. In the garage adjoining the house, held a 1984 Red Ferrari Testarossa, also covered in a thin layer of dust, though they would really have no use for such a strange vehicle.

Ankou turned away from the two and stared outward towards Tokyo.

"We needest begin." Ankou's raspy voice ordered.

"We will begin when we are good and ready Ankou." Anubis snarled. As an onyx crystal orb appeared into his hands. "RISE SEEKER!" Anubis tossed the orb from him, watching the swirling energy before a shadow of the orb itself expanded out from it, cracked in streams of white light, and 'hatched' something from its contents. The creature that emerged from it looked like a humanoid, feathered bat. Its body stood tall and erect like a human, however, its entire form was covered in feathers that had a metallic glint to them. Its face was like that of a bat, with large sharp, pointed ears, black beaded eyes, and a snout. However, while the face was not covered in feathers the rest of the head was, including an impressive multi-colored feathered crest. While it had arms, attached to those arms were wings more similar to those to a bat, yet also covered with feathers. It's feet appeared to be made similar to those of most bats as well.

Anubis turned to Ankou, his black eyes staring hard at the stalker before focusing back on the seeker. He held his hand out summoning a long thin staff. He held the staff outward as an area which looked like a bird's eye view of Tokyo came into being. The scene changed, tightening on a young man with black stringy hair and in a high school uniform sitting on a beach. The young man's hand opened slightly to reveal a dark blue orb. That same hand closed again, tightening and obstructing the view of the orb.

The image faded and Anubis motioned at the seeker. "Time to go hunting."

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Usagi's eyes focused solely on the blond head of Minako with a very small hint of worry, mild confusion, and strong concern. At the moment, Mina seemed absolutely normal. She was currently talking about the English assignment she had received. She was mentioning that it was too early to be forced to write a report for class, even if it was an advance class. While this wouldn't normally raise questions, it was what Mina wasn't discussing and actively avoiding which bothered Usagi.

Usagi studied Minako, waited, and decided on what she was going to do. "Mina-chan, how did your and A..."

"OH! There's Ami and Mako-chan, let's catch up!" Minako exclaimed, cutting Usagi's words off."

Usagi's eyes glanced in the direction of where Minako was looking. Her eyes soon spotted the two standing on a corner about a block away.

"Eh?" Usagi uttered as she felt Mina's hand grip down on her arm. The next thing she realized was her arm, followed by the rest of her, being pulled, or dragged, towards the other two girls.

Ami and Makoto eyes widened as they stared at Minako and the wailing Usagi as they arrived at their location. Ami was the first to recover from the scene as she glanced at Usagi and shook her head sadly.

"Usagi-chan," Ami began, as she watched the blond now cradling her arm and glaring at Minako. "Are you alright?"

"She's fine," Minako interjected with a wave of her hand, and causing Usagi to give her an even harder glare. A glare which Minako had yet to notice. "So..." She continued. "Where's Rei-chan?"

Makoto shook her head a small chuckle escaping her lips before she answered. "She's going to meet us along the way. She had to remain a little longer at the school to take care of a few things." Makoto shrugged. "Since we have to pass her school along the way, it shouldn't be much of a problem."

Ami's eyes returned to Minako. "Mina, did you speak with Ashe-sensei about the meeting?"

"I wonder what Setsuna wanted to speak with us about?" Mina blurted out, completely ignoring Ami question as she walked ahead of the group.

"Minako wait," Makoto said as she sped up to walk besides Minako. "Mina, you did talk to Ashe, right?"

She glanced at Makoto quickly nodding. "However I'm more curious as to what Setsuna wanted. I'm wonder if Rei-chan knows. Let's hurry up and get there so we can find out."

Makoto frowned as Mina began to walk faster. She stopped, waited for Ami and Usagi to move beside her and kept their pace. Ami was already frowning and glancing at Usagi, whom was nodding. Mako shot Usagi the same questioning look. The blond motioned from where they were to the direction of the school, causing the brunette to frown.

Usagi let out a sigh as her thoughts went along the same lines as the others. It had been their experience with Minako that there were two strongest possible indications that she was uncomfortable with a subject. The first was when she focused on any subject but the one that bothered her. The second was when she ignored anybody talking about or bringing the subject up to her. Usagi just wondered what happened between her and Ashe to bring this about.

At this point in time, Usagi knew of only two people that would get her out of this mood. Ashe, if she ever decided to talk with him about it, and then Artemis. He'd known Minako longer than any of them and he would be the best one to get her to open up. She glanced at Ami and Makoto, noting that they appeared to have the same idea. It was set, when they saw Artemis at the meeting she would talk to him.

A frown crossed Usagi's face. She decided that she would have a conversation with Ashe to find out what exactly happened between her and him.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Hotaru navigated her way through the busy halls of the middle school she was now attending. She unfortunately now had her entrance exams to look forward to. Entrance exams which her teachers were already beginning to push for them to prepare for. She let out a sigh as she made it to the main entrance of the school, placing her shoes on and then moving outside.

"FIREFLY!"

Hotaru's eyes widened as they glanced towards the direction of the voice. Those eyes soon spotted a red sports car with Haruka leaning beside it.

"HARUKA-PAPA!" The young girl exclaimed as she rushed over to the taller blond and threw her arms around her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up." Haruka shrugged nonchalantly.

"I meant, why are you here to pick me up?"

"After you left for class, Setsuna called a meeting with all the senshi. Usagi and the others are going to meet up with us over at our home."

Hotaru placed her bag into the car before dropping her voice to a low whisper. "Do you think it has something to do with these attacks?"

"I think so...Setsuna has been...different, since that being in black appeared." The older woman responded as she entered her car. She waited till Hotaru entered before continuing. "Hopefully she'll be able to give us some answers on what we will be facing."

Hotaru nodded as the car engine started before speeding off and away from the school.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

The shutter lense of a camera closed, moments before Haruka's red sports car sped off from the school. A few seconds passed, and that camera was withdrawn into a tiny gray coupe and into the lap of the man driving the vehicle. The man was wearing a button up striped collared shirt along with a pair of brown dress pants. He turned towards the back of his vehicle, reaching for a black camera bag in the rear seats, pulling it towards the front and sitting it in the passenger seat. He removed the zoom lense, placing it in the bag before removing the memory stick from the camera and placing the camera in the bag as well.

He turned the bag, opened a side pocket, and pulled out a large palm pilot. He checked the sides of it before finding a hidden slot and inserting the memory stick into it. A few seconds later a folder appeared on the desktop screen. The man moved the cursor to the folder opening it and revealing the shots taken by the camera. Those photographs began going through a slide show routine. They soon revealed themselves to be pictures of the school and were followed by pictures of Haruka in and out of her car, pictures of the license plate of Haruka's car, and finally, pictures of Hotaru moving towards Haruka, and then finally, the both of them leaving in the car.

The man smiled and watched as the pictures repeat the cycle. These pictures were exactly what his benefactor wanted. His benefactor also being the man whom who bought him the high tech equipment he was using now. This equipment was far more than he could or would be able to afford for a long time. Even if he saved up after he managed to pay for all his bills and expenses. It was a perk for working for those richer than himself.

He activated the palm's wireless internet feature. A few seconds later he had connected to his benefactor's satellite system and network. He logged onto a direct connection and began to upload and send the file. A few minutes later, the file was sent and seconds later the file was received.

The man chuckled as he started the car. This was the final bit of information he could provide without upright performing something illegal. He doubted his benefactor would need his services for anything concerning the case after this. Either way, in the end, this was by far, the most lucrative case he had received in a long time.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Kage Musha stared at the palm pilot device in his hand as he placed his helmet on the seat of his bike. The private investigator he had hired had performed his task far better than he could have hoped. He had given him everything he had asked for and more. Now it was time to finally make his move and take matters into his own hand.

He tucked the pda into his jacket pocket and stared towards the building he was suppose to meet his contact at. The building was a run down house on the edge of the city that was supposedly cursed. Not that he really worried about curses or such matters. He after all, had a unique perspective on such things. What did bother him were the strange unnatural shadows in the area.

He let out a sigh. There was no point in worrying about them now. After he was over with this, he still had his own personal mission to accomplish.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Gatsuko Konno was scared out of his mind.

His day had been pretty uneventful. He had gone to school and ditched early, having this irresistible urge to go to the ocean. He had been sitting there, staring out into the ocean for hours before he realized it. The only reason he had come out of it was because of this orb currently in his hand. It had struck his bare feet, far colder than the coming tide, and a far darker navy blue then the rushing ocean waters. He had held the orb which had a white droplet designed symbol that appeared to have water moving in it. Water that was forever changing and rough like the stormy sea, something like a maelstrom.

It was minutes after he gazed into the orb, held the orb, and decided to leave with the orb, that he was attacked. This creature, which looked like a large feathered humanoid bat, appeared from out of nowhere and almost ripped him from the ground. It was after he had dodged the first attack that he heard someone bark orders to the creature. He felt a shift in the air around him and dodged to the ground, just as the creature once again tried to grab him. It was then that he spotted the black armored dog headed warrior. Who shouted at the creature again.

He groaned and pushed himself up again and started running towards the street on the road. He took a chance and glanced behind him. He noticed the creature hovering in the air, its wings wrapped around its form. He was just about to cross from the dune area that separated and hid the street from the beach shore when pain exploded across his body. He felt the orb fly from his hand, watched it roll across the ground, and saw it stop in front of the path of a group of girls.

He didn't have another chance to ponder this thought as pain exploded in his lower back and he fell into unconsciousness.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Usagi let out a cry of surprise as a young man suddenly fell to the ground in front of them with what appeared to be several wounds along his body. A moment ago, all of them, including Rei, had just gotten off the bus to go to the home of the Outer Senshi, when he appeared. A second later she saw a dark blue navy orb rolling to her feet. Before she could kneel down and pick it up, she heard the boy cry out in pain and looked up just in time to see what looked like a feather piercing into his lower back, before vanishing.

She let out another squeak of surprise when the creature showed up and glanced at him before turning its attention in their direction. It let out a high pitched sound before beginning to take flight and rush towards them.

"MARS...FLAME SNIPER!"

Usagi fell backwards as the creature moved to strike, only to watch it forced to shift its movements to avoid a flaming arrow rocketing past it. Her wide eyes glanced back behind her to see, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and Mars posed in an attack form watching the creature.

Mars eyes then fell onto her briefly before looking back up to where the creature was now moving. "Hurry up and transform Odango-atama."

Usagi glowered as she reached for her Eternal Moon Article while standing up. She stuck out her tongue towards Mars before raising the item into the air. "MOON ETERNAL, MAKE-UP!" In a shower of bright silver light, Eternal Sailor Moon stood tall, staring at the creature, whom had stopped to watch the transformation, dumbfounded.

"For love and justice, I'm the pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon. In place of the moon, I'll punish you!"

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

The creature stared at her for a moment before it released a screech. It flew higher into the air, closing its wing around its form, before spreading them wide and launching several of those feathers through the air.

"Watch Out!" Jupiter shouted, causing the other senshi to leap out the way. In the process, though, Sailor Moon tripped, however, somehow managing to avoid the attack. As Jupiter landed, her head turned, while the rod from within her tiara rose out of it, generating small electrical sparks. Her eyes focused on the creature as she brought both of her hands together in a clap before pulling them apart, with bolts of lightning traveling between them both.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" She cupped her hands, bringing them to her side and winding the up. A second later she pitched a ball of electrical energy towards the creature intending to take it down.

The creature though, had other plans. It shifted its weight and with a flap of its wings, avoided the attack. It eyes now focused on Jupiter, it prepared to launch another of its attacks towards her.

"VENUS...LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MERCURY...AQUA RHAPSODY!"

The creature's eyes widened as it was forced to shift to avoid the spinning, streaking heart from Sailor Venus and then the icy cold whips of water that were produced by Mercury.

"DEEP SUBMERGE"

The creature turned, just in time to be struck by the crushing pressures of a planetary shaped orb of aquatic energy. The creature let out a screech as it body shook and convulsed before it fell to the ground, no longer moving. The other senshi's eyes quickly shifted away from the fallen creature to see Sailor Neptune in the distance still in the pose of an attack.

"NEPTUNE!"

The member of the Outer Senshi eyes focused on the group of girls before she dropped her pose and smiled. Leaping into the air, she landed beside the other senshi. "Your lucky Luna and Artemis both have excellent hearing. However I think it's time you finished it off, Sailor Moon."

Moon nodded, moving towards the creature, passing Mercury whom had her mini computer out and along with the use of her visor, was scanning the creature. With the Eternal Tier in one hand, a shimmer of light produced the Rainbow Moon Chalice in the other. She stopped a few feet in front of the creature, combined the chalice with the Eternal Tier, and held the Tier in front of her.

"SILVER MOON..."

A sudden beep from Ami's computer and an image appeared on her visor. Her eyes widened. "SAILOR MOON, LOOK OUT!"

Moon's eyes stared in shock as the creatures head rose and its beady black eyes stared directly into her own blue ones. Its mouth opened before releasing a supersonic screech which forced her hands to her ears and her body to its knees. The other senshi followed suit quickly, dropping to their knees as well from the pain and forced to cover their ears. Around them, street lamps began to shatter from the noise, and the force of the sound began to kick up the sand on the ground that was blown in from the sea breeze of the beach. That sand which was now whipping across their bodies.

"Augh…" Mars moaned as her head felt like it was going to explode. In a pained look, she caught a glance of the creature as she watched it stand, opened its wings, and try to fly again. However, from Neptune's attack, it's wings had seemed damaged and pain shot through its form. This only caused the power of it's voice to increase.

"Will someone PLEASE shut it UP!" Jupiter growled through gritted teeth.

"I..." Venus words were cut off as her eyes caught a violet blur followed by a navy blue blur drop down in front of her. Her eyes closed briefly and when the reopened, she barely caught the glint of a blade swing upwards. Due to the noise though, she did not hear the words that followed.

"Silent Wall!"

The screeching noise was cut off without suddenly. Mercury stared at the creature as it stopped confused. Her visor soon picked up a sudden spatial distortion in front of them. This distortion created a wall in front of them which stopped all energy from passing through to where they were. Also on the visor, the energy produced by two other senshi was present. Her eyes turned to the new senshi present.

"Saturn...Uranus." She said softly as she recovered slightly and began to steady her form.

The two senshi standing there focused on the creature, watching as it noticed that its victims were moving and recovering from the attack. Saturn nodded to Uranus as she pulled the glaive back and the effects of the invisible barrier vanished. The older senshi at the same time lifted her hand and focused on the creature.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

From Uranus, the wind picked up as a golden orange planetary orb of energy with a ring around it appeared. She held the orb before dropping and slamming it into the ground. It raced along the ground pass the senshi and towards its target. The creature had just began to open it wings in an attempt to fly when it struck, causing it to convulse again before throwing it back to the ground.

Uranus turned her head towards Sailor Moon, watching her stand on shaky legs. In her hands was the Tier. She pointed it towards the creature.

"SILVER MOON..." Silver energy in the form of feathers exploded upwards from around her. She held the tier up in front of her, which began to erupt with powerful yellow and silver beams of energy. "…CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" The beams of energy then shot from the tier and towards the creature.

"I think not." A raspy voice spoke from above the senshi. A black beam struck the creature first, causing it to shrink and return to its original black orb form. The orb continued to be surrounded by that energy when the attack from Sailor Moon washed over it, exploding into those silver feathered forms of energy around it. However, when the process was over, the orb remained before floating upwards and into the grey worn hands of a being dressed in strange clothing.

"ANKOU!" A ferel growl erupted from ahead of the senshi. Their attention turned from the being above them to the black armored, jackal headed warrior whom was now standing over the boy. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Accomplishing the orders of thine queen, Anubis" It answered. "As well as collecting the resources to do it. Like thy should be doing."

"I know what I should be doing." Anubis held his hand up, showing the orb within it.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she focused on the crystal held in Anubis' hand. While the other senshi were fighting with the creature, she had snuck over to the boy. Checking to make sure he was alright, she had then placed the blue crystal beside his form as to not lose it in the battle. Afterwards she had quickly moved to return to the others and help finish the battle.

She was about to speak, when something black streaked across her field of view. Anubis let out a sudden cry of pain and was forced to release the orb, which flew into the air and landed a few feet to his side. The object, which had struck him, now stood still where it had pierced the ground. That object being a rose in full bloom, but with petals of white and black.

Sailor Moon's eyes quickly searched around for the source of the rose. The rose, which was a call sign of the man she loved. The call sign of Tuxedo Kamen.

Uranus and Neptune too seemed to be frantically scanning the area for the source of the being who threw the rose. Their minds remembering the last time they encountered such an object. Both wanting to give its' owner their own special kind of thanks for his 'gifts' from their last encounter.

Anubis growled as he cradled his hand and searched for his offender. Ankou too seemed intrigued, his movements apparently scanning the area as well.

"Anubis," Ankou began, "get the crystal."

Anubis growled again but receded, moving to pick up the crystal. However, before his hand could grasp hold of the object, two more of the roses flew out. A budded version of the previous one thrown, drove into Anubis' armor. The other, another bloomed one drove into the ground at the base of the crystal. This caused it to fly into the air on a arc, and into a waiting gloved hand of a man dressed in black standing on a sand dune.

"The Guardian of Balance." Neptune muttered, barely loud enough for the others to hear.

A cool sea breeze blew in, causing the folds of his coat to whip and sending the golden flecks of sand into the air. His lips held a neutral expression on them as his head was turned in the direction of Anubis. The rest of his face was again covered by an unnatural shadow.

Anubis howled in anger from the rose not only piercing his armor, but for this being that dared to stand in his and his empress's way. He glared at Balance as he let out a howl. He held his hand to the side, summoning his staff before charging at the being.

Balance on the other hand stood relatively still and unalarmed. A cold smirk slowly began to cross his features as the stalker charged. It was a smirk Uranus recognized all to well. Her eyes quickly fell to the rose as she watched it began to open it's petals and bloom.

Ankou's eyes also noted the smirk and returned to his 'partner.' He noted the roses' reaction and shouted. "Anubis, ye fool. The rose!"

Anubis though either didn't hear him or didn't care. His arm was already poised in a position to strike and the staff in a motion to crush the being's skull in. That was when the rose fully bloomed and released the terrible energy Uranus and Neptune had felt before. Anubis' eyes widened in shock as the charge rushed over his body. This made his strike sloppy, which the guardian easily avoided. Using the opportunity, he grabbed a part of the armor and gripped the staff hand of Anubis. Balance then, using the momentum, shifted his body slightly and flung the stalker into the air, he completed the motion and watched the now air born creature.

Anubis though, recovered from the throw as well as the dying effects of the rose. He hovered in the air, turned and was prepared to move to attack the guardian again when Ankou appeared in front of him and stopped his charge.

"Anubis stop!" He ordered as the other stalker stared at him angrily. "Tis no more reason for this. That is not one of the orbs are Empress wishes us to seek."

"Are you blind Ankou?" Anubis growled. "it has a symbol in it's core."

"Tis true, but it does not react to their presence." He pointed out. This forced Anubis' eyes to focus on the crystal. The crystal did have a glimmer from the setting sun, but other than that, it held no other glow, signifying a reaction to one of the senshi present.

Anubis let out another angered sound before pulling away from Ankou. His eyes turned to focus on the Guardian. "We'll finish this next time." With that statement his body vanished. Ankou glanced at the Guardian as well before he too vanished.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

With the two stalkers gone, the senshi's focus fell on to Balance. Sailor Moon's eyes fell on to the crystal in his hand. She paused, thinking for a moment before preparing to take a step towards him.

"Thank you..." his head turned slowly towards her as he focused his attention on the group. Before she could take another step towards him Her path was intercepted by Uranus and Neptune.

"What are you doing here?" Uranus demanded in a tone less than friendly.

His attention focused on her. "Oh it's you. I do realize that our last...meeting didn't go as planned, but is that any way to treat a guest? You might not like me and for good reason I might add, but let us at least be civil." He began to move towards the boy. "After all, I've done nothing to provoke attack yet." He reached the boy, knelt and placed the crystal into the boy's pocket. "Either way, I'm only here to return something that I have found."

"You have returned the crystal. You should leave...permanently." Neptune responded.

He smirked. "Yes, I returned the crystal, but I only retrieved it from a thief. No, I have something that I believe you all would be far more interested in."

"There is nothing you have that we would ever be interested in." Uranus spat.

Balance crooked his head. "Really?" He held his hand out in front of him. At the same time a black bolt fell from the sky and struck the ground in front of his form. This forced all the senshi to take on defensive postures as they watched the bolt. A long moment followed as something formed and the bolt began to dissipate. In its' place, now gripped in Balance's hand was a long silver staff with a garnet orb at it's top. A staff that seemed to have a striking similarity to a key's shape. This elicited around of shock and confused expressions from the other senshi.

"Is that the Pluto's Garnet Staff?" Moon asked?

"Mercury...?" Mars asked focusing on Balance.

The guardian's attention turned to Mercury and a frown crossed his features as he watched her scanning his form with that computer and visor.

"It's the garnet staff." Neptune confirmed as she held up the Aqua Mirror and showing its reaction to the other talisman before them.

Uranus' talisman, the Space Sword, was suddenly pulled from whatever subspace pocket it was kept and now was held in a ready position. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH PLUTO!" She shouted in anger.

"Nothing." Balance responded, remaining calm. "Didn't I say I FOUND something and I was GOING to return it."

The youngest of the senshi suddenly stepped forward, her eyes seemed filled with anger at the prospect of something happening to Pluto.

"Bring back Pluto now!" she growled in anger as she hefted the glaive and pointed it towards him.

The Guardian focused on her and for the first time and pair of glowing silver eyes appeared from the darkness of his hood. His entire posture changed, from what appeared relaxed to a tensed hostile present.

"You, little senshi, will NEVER have the right to tell me what to do." He said in a clear cold tone. His voice lowered for the next words though as the garnet orb pulsed, "Senshi of Destruction"

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Saturn stared at the Guardian. Stared into his glowing silver eyes and felt a sudden pang of fear. However she held the glaive fast, angered that he might have done something to Pluto. Angered that he knew where she was. She remained fast.

However his posture changed as he was focused solely on her. His voice, before though monotone, held some form of amusement in it. That voice now was as cold as ice and far more emotionless. Those glowing eyes drew her in. His words were drowned out by crimson filling her vision. The fear strengthened, and she closed her eyelids tightly as images suddenly appeared before her. They were images of the guardian running a long black katana through her body with rage filled eyes. He then leapt back from her, ripping the weapon from her body. Her eyes glanced down to the wound before moving to focus on her glaive. The blade of the glaive which was now covered in crimson blood. She screamed, throwing the glaive away from herself as her hands clutched the wound. The last image she saw was that of the guardian rushing towards her in a motion to finish the job. Then everything went black.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Uranus eyes widened in horror as she saw Saturn suddenly stagger and grip her head. A moment after and she let out a piercing scream before throwing the Silence Glaive away and collapsing to the ground. The guardian of Balance stood there with a cold look as he stared upon the girl the garnet orb pulsing.

"SATURN!" She heard Neptune shout as she rushed towards the girl and she held the weapon to strike.

"THROUGH THE GUARDIAN STAR OF TIME AND SPACE. I BESEECH YOU..." The Guardians words boomed as the garnet orb pulsing became regular.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Uranus swung the sword in an arc, launching an arc of golden energy towards the Guardian.

"...OPEN THE GATES OF TIME AND RETURN THAT WHICH HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM IT!" He finished as the staff left his hand and hovered before him. The staff pulsated again just as Uranus' attack connected and was nullified. Sand suddenly begin lift and start to cyclone around the staff and Guardian.

She watched as Neptune pulled Saturn away and behind Uranus as Jupiter, Venus, and Mars stepped up in line with her. Venus nodded to the older senshi and Uranus held her hand up.

"VENUS...LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"JUPITER...OAK EVOLUTION!"

"MARS...FLAME SNIPER!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

The senshi launched their attacks at the cyclone and the results were the same, only the cyclone began to spin faster and grow traveling up into the sky as a special distortion appeared above it. A few more seconds and the cyclone was gone. There hovering in the air was the garnet staff. The guardian was gone as well. However in his place was the unconscious form of Pluto on the ground. A second later the garnet staff fell and vanished.

------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------

Haruka stood in the hallway of her house and leaned against the wall before angrily slamming her fist into it. Balance was going to pay the next time she saw him. Pluto and Saturn, Setsuna and Hotaru, had yet to awaken from whatever he had done to them. Also, it appeared that both of their enemies were far stronger than they were. That Anubis character had just shrugged off one of his roses. Those roses which had taken both her and Michiru out of a fight easily.

After that, they had agreed that they would wait to have their meeting till the weekend. They had also agreed that Balance was a threat to them. Though she could tell Mercury seemed reserved on making that agreement. They had moved to return home afterwards. Jupiter helped her take Saturn and Pluto to her car and they, along with Usagi and Minako went to the house. They had left Mercury to take care of the boy and make sure he would be alright. After the girls had grabbed Luna and Artemis she took them back to find Mercury frowning.

Apparently, the creature that had attacked them earlier, had attacked the boy. While he held no outward physical scars, those feathers of his had severed the spine. Without Saturn, the best they could do was take him to the hospital but it was doubtful he would ever be able to walk again.

In her opinion, this day couldn't possibly get any worse. It was at that moment the doorbell rung. Haruka let out a loud sigh of anguish and defeat. She turned walked to the door an opened. On the other side of the door stood what most women would consider a handsome man. He had long silverish-black hair, which was tied into a ponytail, its length though was undetermined as most of it was tucked into a motorcycle jacket. His facial feature gave him the appearance of being a young man in his late teens or early twenties. She glanced beyond him, spotting a black motorcycle.

Not just any motorcycle, but one that appeared design for racing. Haruka thought to herself as she glanced back to the biker. She glanced back at his face and the serious expression on it.

"What do you want?"

She watched his eyes as he studied her. He took a moment before speaking.

"You must be Haruka Tenou. My name is Kage Musha and I've come to pick up my cousin, Hotaru. Hotaru Tomoe."

Haruka stared at him and sighed. Things had just gotten worse.

-To be continued...


End file.
